A Sleeping Prince
by DncingThrghLife
Summary: "Sleeping Beauty" redux with the "Twilight" gang as you've never seen them before. Buckle up for Faerie magic, Medieval kingdoms and some Jasper/Edward action because the train is leaving the station! AU/AH (sort of)/ SLASH
1. Prologue: A Call for Celebration

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Prologue: A Call for Celebration**_

The kingdom of Cullen was in celebration.

Shepherds and actors, millers and jesters, butchers, bakers and even candlestick makers flocked to the crowded plaza outside the castle balcony where the news of the Cullen heir was to be announced. They had waited over their season of harvest and frost and now, nearing the end of the blossoming time, word had finally come that the baby had been born.

The good people of Cullen loved their royal family. They was charitable in their rulings and were just in their punishments. And when Maria, The Mistress of Malevolence, shed her shadow of darkness with her sisters, Nettie and Lucy, over the land many moons ago. It was the fair King Carlisle that summoned the righteous Faeries of Forks to his aid to cast the witch away from their enduring happiness.

Their kingdom prospered with life and diplomacy to its neighboring realms. The lands of Masen and Domains of the Faeries offered treaties of peace and union between the territories. The Faerie of Wisdom, Esme, presented her hand in marriage to the King as sign of trust. King Carlisle welcomed his new wife and respective citizens to his kingdom generously. But the country of Volterra had outwardly remained impassive during King Carlisle's triumph. Their ruler, Aro the Powerful, hailed from immortal blood and Faerie magic. He had an impressive security and army but never offered their services to the kingdom of Cullen for The Mistress' vanquish. So, when Aro the Powerful gave Cullen his security stronghold for the imprisonment of The Mistress, King Carlisle accepted his proposal with gratitude. For as long as the witch, Maria, was in exile, no harm could come to empire of Washington.

The kingdom of Cullen was safe…until the Cullen heir was born.

Away in her imprisonment in Volturi country, Maria silently fumed as her guard, Demetri, entered her cell. He smirked at her painful position. She was chained at the ankles with enchanted vines that fell from the blooming tree above her. Colorful flowers littered the fresh grass surrounding her and the illusion of sunshine burned her red eyes. It was a living nightmare for Maria, The Mistress of Malevolence. To add to her punishment, a silencing charm had been placed upon her cell so no one could speak except for the twittering birds in the branches above.

In his hand, Demetri smuggled a small note. Maria glared as he held it up for her to read:

_My dear Maria, _

_The imposter king Carlisle of Cullen is with child. Any day now, his Faerie wife will give birth to the Cullen heir. You will do everything in your power to show the tyrant the errors of his ways. Use the child as necessary. Shame him with the prejudice he bestowed upon you and your sisters. He will pay for his ways and the Kingdom of Cullen will fall._

_I grant you my lands and services to carry out your task. Do not fail me._

Maria looked up in astonishment from the unsigned letter to Demetri. He held a finger to his lips, winked flirtatiously, then set about silently untying her restraints.

The Mistress of Malevolence was free.

And she would have her vengeance.

* * *

**Hey! Don't click away! Stay a while with this story. To misquote the raspy deep-voiced guy off the "Men's Warehouse" commercials, "You're gonna like the way it's written. I guarantee it." **

**This is a legit gay fairytale (and no, that is _not_ redundant!), so prepare yourself for some prejudiced statements from villains, a few twists, a few turns, and a true love's kiss.**

**How can you not love it?**


	2. The Three Good Faeries of Forks

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

**Thank you to ArekWhitlock (I hope it continues to be interesting ;) ) **

**And to rosemarlin (You'll see!)**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Good Faeries of Forks**_

"_I bless this child with eternal virtue…_" Isabella of the Swans mumbled underneath her breath. For an immortal being with nearly limitless power, The Good Faerie of Virtue suffered from remarkable stage fright. To quell her anxiety, she had formed a habit of repeating the required lines for the blessings she gave to the children of Cullen and Masen. And today, as she and her two sisters strode down the gilded hallways of Castle Cullen, was no different. She rung her hands over her flowing blue skirts in an added attempt to relax. A pale hand reached out and stilled her movements.

Isabella of the Swans raised her eyes to find a questioning expression on Alice of the Oracle's face.

"Why do you do this? There is no need, my sister. All will be well on this joyous day." Alice of the Oracle assured her with a knowing look. She was The Good Faerie of Song but her blood was tied to the realm of the soothsayers. Faeries of prophecy possessed an even greater power of fortune because their words were absolute; whatever is said by a Faerie of prophecy is meant to be.

But Fate is not on an unchanging course. The future the soothsayers see derives from the decisions and actions of those around them. They see an ultimate goal with a blurred route. For Alice of the Oracle, she saw the Kingdom of Cullen in a period of love and happiness. She saw it was in the distant future and that the heir of Cullen would bring about this joy. It was a true happily ever after and Alice of the Oracle couldn't be more excited.

She hummed in a vibrant soprano her delight as she twirled in her green fabrics.

"Shh…" The Good Faerie of Beauty's golden eyes cut to her two sisters in an attempt to silence them. She did not personally mind that Isabella of the Swans was nervous and that Alice of the Oracle was singing, but The Siren of the Rose knew that they- as The Good Faeries of Forks- had a reputation to uphold. She could not have the two waltzing in to the throne room as innocent as teenaged girls.

"We must-" she started, but was interrupted by Alice of the Oracle.

"Oh please, Rosie." The Siren of the Rose sighed at the use of her unflattering nickname. A child of the Rose and a Faerie of Beauty couldn't very well have a name such as "Rosie."

"Let us enjoy this time," Alice of the Oracle continued undaunted, "This is a celebration! The heir of Cullen has arrived and he will bring us happiness." Her ending giggles were of a musical quality and floated around the three like pan flutes.

"He?" Isabella of the Swans questioned.

Alice of the Oracle only answered with peck on her sister's smooth brown hair and a knowing wink.

* * *

**Okay, so we've established these three frickin' fairies (sorry, _Faeries). _When are we gonna talk about Jazzy and Eddy? Or this stupidly elusive Cullen heir?**

**Speaking of which, do YOU know who it is? **


	3. A Child of Virtue, Beauty, Song and

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Two: A Child of Virtue, Beauty, Song and…**_

Prince Edward Anthony of Masen was not impressed. At five years of age, he knew all there was to know about horses (they liked carrots), swords (they were sharp) and decorum (they liked silence). But for such a worldly child, this was his first venture outside the lands of Masen…and it was not to his liking. The carriage ride was bumpy and uncomfortable, the air in Cullen was humid and muggy, and his uniform was hot and stuffy. He would've much rather stayed at home with his horse, Samson, then be here making pleasantries to a _baby_.

Nevertheless, Edward of Masen kept his disappointment to himself. From his knowledge of decorum, he knew it was best not let his emotions be recognized. Unfortunately for young Edward, his mask of detachment had not yet been developed, so his tender mouth was shown in a petulant frown. He crossed his small arms as sat beside his father, King Emmett of Masen, in the Cullen throne room.

"A son, you say?" King Emmett asked the pacing King Carlisle.

He nodded absentmindedly in answer; King Carlisle's thoughts were focused solely on tired wife and his new child in the morning room next door.

"Well, I suppose I can't offer _my_ son here to be betrothed." King Emmett chuckled to break the tension. "When one of us finally gets a daughter, we'll let the other know, eh?"

King Carlisle was not amused. Esme, the midwife and he knew that this would be their first and final child. Faerie blood was usually prosperous on a reproductive scale, but on rare occasions—like that of Queen Esme's—offspring were not quite so generous. King Carlisle knew not to voice these concerns, for it would give his enemies a sign of weakness.

He had secured an heir to his kingdom; King Carlisle should have been happy. But as he strode back and forth in front of his throne, an unpleasant sensation ran through his body. He knew it must've been nerves, but—

His thoughts halted as the three Good Faeries of Forks entered the throne room. They floated with immortal grace past entry guards and kneeled before the king. Prince Edward had never seen a real Faerie before and his eyes boggled. All three looked like the angels painted on the ceiling of his nursery. He never quite understood their rumored intensity until now. Seeing their power in the flesh only made him wish he could be like them. He too wanted to be as influential as these eternal beings.

The room crackled with ancient magic and he felt a shock of awareness as the green Faerie stared curiously at his face. Her eyes were like the gold buttons on his suit. He glanced down at his chest to match their color. They were identical. In astonishment, young Edward met her gaze once more. The Faeries in pink and blue also looked his way and suddenly, the young prince of Masen became conscious of his petulant behavior. As a sign of acknowledgement, he uncrossed his arms and sat straighter in his seat. The Faerie in green smiled at the boy with an omniscience that was beyond his five years.

"Rise my friends," King Carlisle raised a hand of greeting to them. Though both Kings Carlisle and Emmett were well-acquainted with the Faeries, they proceeded to introduce themselves as dictated by their mystic laws.

"I am The Faerie of Virtue, Isabella of the Swans." The blue Faerie presented herself plainly.

"Good Faerie of Forks, I welcome you to my kingdom." King Carlisle replied.

The pink Faerie sashayed forward and spoke with an ethereal splendor, "I am The Faerie of Beauty, The Siren of the Rose." Her golden hair shimmered like rippling water and her face glowed with a divine quality. Prince Edward saw his father loosen the collar of his formal wear with a quick tug. He didn't ask why; his father was a strange man.

Before the king could finish his welcome to her, the green Faerie waltzed effortlessly forward, "And I am The Faerie of Song, Alice of the Oracle. How is the new Jasper of Cullen fairing on his celebration day?"

King Carlisle took her intuition in stride and greeted her warmly, "Good Faeries of Forks, I welcome you both to my kingdom. Last I heard, Good Alice of the Oracle, both my Esme and Jasper are in good health."

As if on cue, the persons in questioned entered into the throne room. The Good Faerie of Wisdom, Queen Esme of Cullen, walked in slow, yet graceful stride toward her husband. In her arms was the heir to the kingdom of Cullen, Prince Jasper.

The three Faeries of Forks moved from their position in front of the throne and aligned themselves around the situated bassinette beside the royal dais. King Emmett stood to honor their majesties as his son scrambled to follow his stance.

King Carlisle only had eyes for his wife. He met her in the center of the room and gave his queen a gentle kiss upon the lips.

Eagerly, he inspected his son for the first time and gave a soft laugh, "He has your eyes, my dear. Blue as the skies."

She grinned, "Only when the sun is out, darling." She lightly rocked her son and cooed, "And look, he has your coloring. He'll match the natural sunshine of the blossoming season."

"Like a perfect day…" King Carlisle mused. "He's—_he_ is perfect. I love you, my queen."

"And I, you, my king." With a final endearing look, the two broke their personal conversation to receive their guests.

Queen Esme of Cullen declared with a divine authority, "King Emmett of Masen and The Good Faeries of Forks, I welcome and thank you for joining us in this blessing ceremony." She glided to the bassinette and folded her son into the soft cloths. Prince Edward strained to see the new prince, but only saw a shape of chubby pinkish skin. _Babies…_

"Shall we begin?" Queen Esme didn't question, but commanded.

Taking a deep breath, Isabella of the Swans stepped in front of the baby; she was to be first. Her sisters formed a circle around the child and all held their hands around his natural aura. The air tensed in power.

Isabella of the Swans expelled her breath and repeated her memorized line, "I bless this child with eternal virtue." Her next words came from the connection she felt with Jasper of Cullen, "He will possess a boundless intelligence with a heart of honor." The aura sang its contentment to her as she finalized her blessing, "With these words, I set forth the path of the Swan."

The Siren of the Rose, felt the exuded happiness and spoke with an angelic smile, "I bless this child with eternal beauty. He will carry charm and a heart of passion. With these words, I set forth the path of the Rose."

A golden light broke through the circle and spun in a youthful joyfulness. Alice of the Oracle giggled happily as the aura pulsed with music, "I bless this child with eternal song. He will love only one that will be his heart's song and it will be-" Alice of the Oracle froze in horror. A vision overtook her eyes. It was too late…_she didn't see…_

With a sudden dread, the music ceased and the aura hesitated anxiously. The room turned cold as another entered, unwelcomed.

"It will be a man." Maria, The Mistress of Malevolence finished for Alice of the Oracle. The jubilant air was sucked out of the room and replaced with a hostile atmosphere. Maria cackled at the shocked expressions of the royal attendance.

King Emmett, in an automatic move unsheathed his sword but found it suddenly fall to ash. The Mistress of Malevolence taunted the king with an accusatory head shake, but continued her spell, "Yes, his lover will be a man." She mocked Alice of the Oracle in a lilting tone, "_His heart's song_ _will bring him unspeakable lust and sin!_"

Queen Esme gasped in revulsion, but was silenced with a quick hand charm from Maria. The four Good Faeries watched helplessly as Prince Jasper's aura glowed in a dismal black. They could not change the spoken word of an enchantment. What is said by a Faerie during an incantation is to be and will be.

Mistress Maria continued, unaffected, "His first touch with another man will begin his sentence to purgatory of pain- for those who sin," she added, "must spend eternity in _flame_."

Queen Esme sank silently to her knees. Her child's life had ended before it began. A pain tore at her heart and wrenched her soul in half.

"With these words, I set forth the path of Malevolence."

And that was the moment that the heir of Cullen, Prince Jasper's, fate was sealed.

* * *

**No! Why the heck is this _bitc- _witch! - so Bible thumping? What happened in her childhood to make her so crazy? Or was she just..._born this way_!**


	4. A Painful Resolution

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

**Sorry for the chapter delay. My internet has been down for the past couple of weeks. It's like I've been living in a third-world country (or the middle of Canada). Believe me, I hate it just as much as you do! (The chapter delay thing, not the Canada thing. I actually like Canadians. Where would we be without Carly Rae Jepsen or Justin Bieber? :p)**

**A round of applause to my awesome reviewers: mireads and Arukewari. Totally love you guys!**

**But I have to give a standing ovation to Weave the Magic! People like you are reason why I love to write. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Everybody else, please get out there and review! Or just put this story on alert if you have nothing to say. I'll definitely check out your stuff if I knew you were reading my story!**

**Anyway, on with the show… **

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_ _**A Painful Resolution**_

King Carlisle knelt beside his wife and held her as if he could mend her broken heart. "Why do you do this? You are supposed to be locked away, you wicked -"

"Now now, _King _Carlisle," Maria of Malevolence spoke sarcastically, "All _Good_ things to those who wait. You shall have your answers, for I am nothing but a woman of my honor. But first, _you_, cowering boy in the corner, come to me."

King Emmett of Masen blocked his son from her view. He looked hopelessly to the pile of sword-ash at his feet and at the frozen guards at the door, but said with conviction, "You will not touch him."

Maria of Malevolence's voice oozed with saccharine, "Of course not, I only wish to speak to the young prince." With pleasure, she cast aside the king—who felt a sudden force knock him to the ground—and summoned Edward of Masen to her face-level. He floated a meter off the floor as he wildly tried to escape the invisible hands that held him in place. The Mistress of Malevolence leaned in close to his ear and the prince smelled centuries of death on her clothes and skin. He shut his eyes as if to imagine away his predicament when she whispered, "Young Edward, how would you like to have eternal life?"

His eyes flew open. _How did she know that was what he wanted?_

Maria of Malevolence chuckled wickedly, "The forces of Evil are powerful. Powerful enough to let me know your secret: you wish to be a Faerie." Edward of Masen looked around self-consciously, but Time around the room seemed to be slowed. His father laid in a shocked sitting position and the King and Queen of Cullen looked on with fresh grief. The Good Faeries of Forks were suspended in protective stances around the bassinette that held Prince Jasper's grey aura. But his eyes caught on the green Faerie, Alice of the Oracle. She wasn't fazed by the altered time. She lived in the past, present and future and couldn't be stopped by the bending of space and Time.

Alice of the Oracle stepped cautiously towards the boy and witch. As a Faerie, she couldn't kill Maria or interfere with her magic. She wracked her mind for an event in history that matched the occurrences that were happening at this very moment. But her sight gave her a vision of two paths. Like everything Alice of the Oracle had been taught, the futures she saw were hinged by a choice. As she saw the immediate future quickly forming, she realized that the power rested with Prince Edward of Masen. He would be the one to either end or strengthen Maria of Malevolence's forces. In desperation, Alice of the Oracle looked distantly to see her planned happily ever after, but couldn't see anything past this point in Time. It was as if there would be no future without this choice. This little human held the same amount of absolution as the power of a Faerie's incantations.

Alice of the Oracle tried to hold onto Hope, but unfortunately that wasn't her gift. She summoned the forces of Good to fill her with light. If the young prince physically saw his choice, then her happily ever after might have a chance.

Edward of Masen saw the green Faerie glow with a golden light. It shimmered with magic and Good. He saw her mouth one word, "Love." He couldn't help but smile as he glanced at Prince Jasper's aura behind her. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even in its dismal state. It minutely swirled like it was dancing under his gaze and he could've sworn it began to glow gold again.

His breath caught as the Mistress of Malevolence jerked his face away from the sight with invisible hands. "Look at me! I could do it for you. I could make you an eternal being. You would be _my_ prince with limitless power. The world would be yours to control. All you have to do is say yes." Edward of Masen couldn't deny that the idea didn't sound appealing. At home, he almost never got what he wanted. His life was on an endless schedule of lessons: etiquette, reading, geography, horseback riding and swordplay. He got playtime every day, but he always wished it lasted longer. He certainly never got to order anyone around. Prince Edward thought back and there was never a time when he got to control _anything_. It was his father or his governesses did the controlling. He did what he was told because he thought that was the only way.

_But was it? _He envisioned himself with the description the Mistress of Malevolence just described. He could live forever. With power. And control.

_But - _Edward of Masen thought of the green Faerie's word. _Love_. He saw Prince Jasper in his mind. He was a little baby with no one to protect him. Right now, Prince Edward was the only thing between this witch and the heir of Cullen. He saw what the Evil Faerie did to the prince's aura, and though he didn't fully comprehend what was happening, he knew that it was bad. In this moment, he never felt more _in_ control of anything in his life as he said, "No."

Maria of Malevolence glared but said nothing as she summoned the room back to the present. Edward of Masen was dropped from his suspension above the floor, but Alice of the Oracle cushioned his fall as he sat on a down pillow. He looked back at Prince Jasper, but he couldn't see his aura from the angle on the ground.

King Emmett scrambled ungracefully to sit protectively around his son. Prince Edward jumped as his father's hands came to rest on his shoulder and he looked away from the royal bassinette with blush on his cheeks. In his innocence, he didn't feel guilty about thinking of Prince Jasper but only embarrassed at the implication that he actually cared about a _baby_.

The witch looked about the throne room with hardened eyes. She hated when things didn't go according to plan. And while she was making her decisions as they came to her (so the pesky Faerie of the Oracle couldn't see the path of the present), she still didn't like that things were not going her way.

She continued, undaunted with her intended plan, "Now, I shall give you your answers, _Your Majesty_." Maria of Malevolence bowed in jest to the kneeling king and queen.

"I have cursed your heir because _you_, Carlisle of Cullen, banished me for laying with my sisters. I LOVED Lucy and Nettie and you slaughtered them before my eyes. They may be gone, but I'm not. How could you even think you could control _me_—The Mistress of Malevolence! Now you shall feel my punishment in your own son. What will you do when he tells you that he loves a man? Will you kill him, too? Or will you banish him? You will have to-"

King Carlisle stood with authority, "Maria of Malevolence, you have misconstrued my actions. I put your sisters to death because of the darkness they caused in my kingdom. The streets were flooded with Lucy's Larceny and Nettie's Neglect. Your punishment was to witness the collapse of your reign and to live with-"

"SILENCE!" Her voice ricocheted off the gilded walls and ceilings. Even the frozen guards shook at the sound. Her next words were spoken in a whispered venom, "You lie to yourself and to your people so you can sleep peacefully at night. But I know the truth, the path of Malevolence knows all and speaks the truth of the world. I know the truth. The truth!" Maria of Malevolence seethed with insane anger. There was a moment of tense stillness as she reclaimed her former cool demeanor.

"And as to your question of my imprisonment, you will find out the cause of my escape in due time. Be prepared for a battle that you only see in your nightmares." In a dramatic display, she transformed into a black fire and burned maliciously as her final words echoed from every corner of the throne room, " As I said before, all _Good_ things to those who wait!"

Maria, The Mistress of Malevolence had disappeared but her wickedness still tainted the royal ground.

No one spoke until Alice of the Oracle stepped toward the King of Cullen and gently said, "Excuse me, Your Highness. I have not yet finished my blessing to your son. I will not be able to undo what Maria of Malevolence has cursed on the prince, but perhaps I can alter his fate." She nodded at her sisters and they resumed their positions for the blessing.

Prince Jasper's aura began to curl higher. Prince Edward could finally see it again and with no shame walked towards the bassinette to watch more closely. Prince Jasper's spirit glowed brightly under his gaze and danced for his attention. As far as Edward of Masen was concerned, he already had it.

Alice of the Oracle lifted her face to join in the young prince's joy, "I bless this child with eternal song. He will love only one that will be his heart's song." Her eyes looked past the glowing spirit to find Edward of Masen staring at it in awe. She spoke for the both of them as she saw a path unfold, "It will be _he_ that saves Prince Jasper of Cullen from his fate. Until that time, his body will rest in an immortal sleep, awaiting the kiss from his true love." With a furtive glance, she saw young Edward's eyes widen as the aura reached out with a weightless touch in his direction. In return, Prince Edward stretched a hand to feel him. Body and soul were unknowingly joined in their union.

"Of course, young Jasper will indeed serve his sentence in hell the moment he touches another man…" Alice of the Oracle paused to find the correct alternative as Prince Jasper's aura shrank back from Prince Edward's outstretched hand. The young boy looked on, confused, and let his arm fall.

"But when his soul returns," the Faerie of Song continued, " he will be stronger, braver and wiser. He will be a beloved ruler and his reign will end the darkness shed over this realm. With these words, I set forth the path of the Oracle."

The three Good Faeries of Forks closed the blessing circle and Queen Esme rose from her position of grief on the floor to hold her christened son.

His light weight in her arms strengthened her resolve. She stood as both the Queen of Cullen and a Faerie of Wisdom as she looked to her sisters, "What do we do? Maria of Malevolence will surely come back to see if her work is to be carried out. We must hide him from all men. If he never touches another man, he cannot be harmed."

Alice of the Oracle saw her intended future as she assured the queen, "We will take him to Forks, my Sister. The forests are endless and he will be safely hidden from both men and the witch with the three of us guarding him." She looked for permission from the King, but saw Carlisle of Cullen staring longingly at his son.

"I will never get to hold him…" he murmured in resignation. He reached out a hand as if to rub his son's head comfortingly, but halted a breath's away from his skin a followed the line of his blonde hair instead.

"Leave tonight. Hide him away from the world. Love him and protect him. You may raise him as your own." The king said brokenly.

"Teach him the ways of the Faerie." Esme added with a sad smile. "My blood runs within him. Make sure he trains to receive a gift from Good. When he reaches the age of sixteen, bring him back to us so we may see his Gifting Ceremony."

The three Faeries of Forks nodded in acknowledgment and bowed to their highnesses to show their loyalty.

With a final kiss, Queen Esme of Cullen gave her only son to her sisters, never to see him again for sixteen years.

* * *

**Aww Snap! So Jazzy's not gonna fall asleep when he "pricks his finger on a spinning wheel," (who does that?) but he will when he fingers a prick! **

**-crickets-**

**You know, it sounded funny in my head. _Sigh_.**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to quit my day job...**


	5. An Establishment

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

**This is just a fun filler chapter. Next time we jump ahead a few years. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: An Establishment**_

"Alice of the Oracle! Have you lost all your senses?" The Faerie of Beauty fumed. The three Good Faeries glided through the forests of Forks. The trees were alive with Good energy, yet The Siren of the Rose could not feel their influence in her state of mind. "We cannot care for a newborn child, much less a _royal _one!"

Isabella of the Swans sidled up to her in a quiet temper, "I must agree. Sister, we have no means to raise this child. He needs a family and love and Good-"

"—Which we will give him." Alice of the Oracle interrupted with a grin. The troupe stopped as she spun in a gentle circle with the boy lifted high in her arms. "He will be ours. _We_ will be his family and love. He will want for nothing. He will be a beautiful son to us. We will watch him grow from a boy into a man. It is how it will be."

To clarify this point, the young prince of Cullen let out a loud cry of protest. Alice of the Oracle, shocked by this display, quickly handed the crying bundle to Isabella of the Swans like it was a pile of hot coals. An unknown instinct came about the Faerie of Virtue and she began to calmly rock the child, but the cries continued.

In a smug victory, The Siren of the Rose smirked at the soothsayer's antics, "As you were saying. He's been away from his mother for less than five minutes and even _he_ knows we don't know what we're doing." Alice of the Oracle remained unfazed by this information. The Faerie of Beauty tried a different tactic, "Dear Sister, I have trouble trusting your judgment. You told us there would be happiness on this day, but so far I have only seen misery and sorrow. Maria of Malevolence has escaped and the kingdom of Cullen is in turmoil once again."

"How dare you! As my Sister, you should know my Sight is subjective. You-"

"Yes, but _you _should have seen what would happen! You were so sure that there would be a happily ever after for us. But now you have given a _baby_ to our-"

"Hush!" Isabella of the Swans said roughly. She shrank into the shadow of a tree with the suddenly silent child in her arms. It was as if he too sensed the imminent danger.

A flock of Evil's creatures loomed above the tall branches. They were a grotesque creation of humanoid-bats that were Maria of Malevolence's scavengers of choice. They had the capacity for human intellect but were driven by the insatiable hunger of a nocturnal beast. In the sunlight, they were confined to a mortal form with limited senses. And in the moonlight, they were animalistic hunters. But at twilight—like it was now—they were at their most powerful. It was the in-between of their forms and the Mistress of Malevolence used this to her advantage. During her reign, her monstrous army scoured the lands at sundown for those that spoke against Evil. The so-called "Mon-terreys" gave the witch an ultimate source of control. To see them now, in the forests of Forks meant that she was once again rebuilding her regime.

A high-pitch squeal alerted the other two Faeries of the Mon-terreys' proximity. To not draw attention to their hidden sister, The Siren of the Rose and Alice of the Oracle continued their path through the forest. Shadows of the flying creatures shed from overhead and filled the once-jittering woodland with an eerie stillness.

Evil was indeed back in the realm of Washington.

~J&E~

"Do you suppose they are gone, now?" Alice of the Oracle whispered to her sister. The Siren of the Rose surreptitiously tilted her to see empty sky above her.

Still cautious, she nodded in answer, but was struck by a sudden awareness and turned to the Faerie of Song, "I'm sorry for the things I said earlier, Sister. I have caused you unnecessary anguish. I didn't mean to insult your gift of Sight. It was cruel of me to belittle it."

"I carry no offense…_Rosie_." To silence her sister's impending reaction, Alice of the Oracle kissed her to demonstrate her humor.

A calm voice came from behind the two, "There's no time for orgies. We have a baby to take care of." Isabella of the Swans moved ahead to their intended destination. Though she was happy for the lightened mood, she couldn't help but worry about how close the Mon-terreys came to their home. It was a spacious cottage that had become one with the green landscape over the past decades. It was invisible in direct line-of-sight, but when someone looked beyond, its appearance was made known. For now, it would be the best place to secure the cursed prince. The Faerie of Virtue knew it was only a matter of time before a Mon-terrey would happen upon their hide-out, but held onto Hope that it wouldn't be sooner rather than later.

As soon as all three Faeries were inside the enchanted boundary, Alice of the Oracle let out an abrupt gasp. Isabella of the Swans almost dropped the child in surprise. She then deemed herself unfit to hold young Jasper of Cullen and preceded to hand off the newborn to the Faerie of Beauty. She took him without complaint, but looked at Alice of the Oracle in annoyance.

"We must have secret identities!" The blank stares from her sisters prompted her explanation, "New names, aliases. So no one will know our true duties to the kingdom of Cullen. Isabella of the Swans, you shall be hence forth, Bella, an attentive scholar!"

Isabella of the Swans didn't quite understand her sister's enthusiasm, but played along anyway. "Yes, and you, Alice of the Oracle, shall be _Mary…_of Plain."

"I most certainly will not! I-I-I am anything _but_ plain! That's not fair, Bella, I gave you a really good name!"

"She should be Mary-Alice, then." The Siren of the Rose said dryly. "It's absurd enough to fit your humor."

The newly-dubbed Mary-Alice glared playfully, "And since I can't get by with calling you Rosie, your name shall be Rosa_lie_! Of Vanity!" Mary-Alice's bell-like giggles warmed the hearts of Bella and Rosalie. Their sister's happiness was catching and soon they found themselves fighting over new names for Jasper of Cullen.

"It should be Whitlock!"

"Name him after the horse lands? How unattractive!"

"How about Jas of Per?"

"No, he looks like a-"

"WAIT! I have foreseen…" Mary-Alice said dramatically. A blonde and brunette head turned comically to see their sister with melodramatic psychic eyes. "He shall be hence forth, _Hale_ of Forks."

"Hale…" Bella tried the name out on her tongue.

"It suits him." Rosalie decided. She delicately touched his nose and combed through his golden hair.

It was then that the unusual family of hidden Faeries was complete.

* * *

**So this crazy bunch are no longer named Faeries. I'm pretty sure I did this just because I got so tired of writing "_ of the yadda yadda yadda." Damn this fantasy world and their bizarre name-etiquette. Personally, I think Jas of Per would've been a great name, but I think Alice of the-_excuse me_, _Mary_-Alice, would've had a coronary.**

**Wait a sec, can she even get those if she's an immortal being?  
**

*****Review if you can guess the "Mon-terrey" reference!*****


	6. A Secret Correspondence

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

**I just love these boys! Please review if you agree!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: A Secret Correspondence**_

_Deer boy,_

_I saw you and we were in the woods. I had no cloths and you had no cloths. We played and I want to see you again._

_Love Hale _

With a sense of accomplishment, six-year-old Hale read over his letter. Aunt Rosalie had always told him to sign his letters "with love" (whatever that meant), so he followed her advice and wrote to his boy "with love." He was sitting on the river's edge a fair distance from his house because he knew he had to act in secret with his intended note. He couldn't bare for another lecture from Aunt Bella about the harms "men." "You must never meet or touch one," she would say, "they will only give you unspeakable pain." Young Hale understood what his Aunt had told him numerous times, but it still didn't curb his curiosity.

He searched in Aunt Bella's library for pictures of "men," trying to see what all the fuss was about. There was an illustration of a dark one with red eyes in a history book. After seeing this, he recognized his Aunt's fear. The "man" was a tall Evil force; Hale could see it in his selfish sneer. The young boy wasn't too confident in reading the name in the bottom caption, but saw the word "Power" in the title. From then on, Hale had always linked _power_ to this image. But on the next page, there was a triumphant blonde "man" in armor. Hale liked this one the best because it looked at little like him. He would imagine he was as big as this "man" before him and Hoped that one day, he too would be victorious.

The history book was constantly being added to, because history was always being written. New pages would appear monthly at the back of the book and sometimes words would change, depending on the latest information that was uncovered. Hale's favorite chapter featured two families. One had his heroic blonde "man" and a kind woman. The other was a large, soldier-like "man" and a boy. Hale appreciated the boy the most. He had red hair and a sour expression. It made Hale laugh because, as he gathered from the clothes they wore, he was royalty, so the red-head had nothing to be unhappy about. But, as he thought about it, he realized that perhaps the boy was like him.

Hale loved his home and his three Aunts, but he always wondered if there was something else for him beyond their hidden cottage in the woods. Maybe the boy in the picture thought the same thing about his life. Hale couldn't stop the frown that formed on his face at this thought.

Aunt Rosalie caught his furrowed expression as she was brushing her hair and stooped to see the source of her son's discomfort. She saw the page he was looking at and abruptly shut the book. Hale's head shot up in surprise, but resigned himself as she scolded him. As punishment for his research into "men," Aunt Rosalie locked the history book away from his prying eyes.

It still didn't stop Hale's interest in "men." At night, he dreamed he was the "man" in armor with the red-haired boy at his side. Together, they vanquished Evil and lived happily ever after. Aunt Alice always told him the happiness was the most perfect ending; that if he wasn't truly happy, there was no reason for Good. Hale liked Good, so he tried to be happy most of the time. And in his dreams, he was always happy with the boy.

Last night they ran through the woods naked with no inhibitions. They never had to talk, because the sounds of the Good forest filled the space between them. As Aunt Alice would say, "It was to be." Hale, in his dreams, truly felt like what it was to "be." It was a wonderful feeling.

It was what prompted young Hale to write to his boy. He had to tell him what he didn't get to say in his dream.

At the river's edge, Hale held his precious letter as he searched the woods above him for a sign from Good.

Nothing.

Hale took this as his leave and he crossed the water to the less-traveled section of river bank.

There, underneath a decent-sized green-covered rock was the perfect place to deliver his letter. It was a natural cove carved out away from the water of the river. It was perfect.

Hale folded the paper with a kiss (because Aunt Alice said nothing was complete without one) and left his pen on top for his boy to write back.

As he quickly ran back home, he Hoped it would happen soon.

~J&E~

Prince Edward of Masen was, once again, not impressed.

He was nearing his eleventh birthday, and even now he had realized his indifferent behavior would become his defining feature for the rest of his life. Prince Edward of Masen was only _slightly_ dramatic.

He sat atop his horse, Samson, and looked out over the ordinary lands of Masen. The sun was nearing midday, but pastures still looked the same whether it was morning or evening. He saw the fields as a representation of his habitual life (inside, Prince Edward felt proud of his poetic analysis). The wind pushed the grasses around all day and they didn't bother to fight back. They bent under the force and did everything the wind told them to do. Writing, foreign affairs, history (ugh!), war strategy, getting dressed, getting undressed, sitting at the table, not sitting at the table…it was tedious to make him scream. And he did. The sound barely filled the open air and suddenly it made Prince Edward feel incredibly small.

He slowly combed his fingers through Samson's black mane as an idea came to him. He could run away.

The forests of Forks gleamed in the distance like a beautiful beacon of freedom. No one would know where he went. He could disappear in the woods forever and ever and be happy for the rest of his life. Prince Edward of Masen was more than _slightly_ dramatic.

"Sam," he commanded as he kicked his legs into his white stead and boy and horse surged forward into their independence.

~J&E~

A half-an-hour into his journey and Prince Edward of Masen was beginning to rethink his plan. The feeling of being lost was far more unsatisfying then being trapped into a life of royalty. Instinct told him to find water and after many wrong turns, he happened upon a babbling river.

The water was clean and cool and inviting and everything he didn't have in his life.

It was perfect. He sat at the river bank with his naked feet resting on the wild forest floor. This was worth the thirty minutes of confusion and doubt. Sam slurped back water from the stream, getting his black mane wet and everything was perfect.

He leaned back against a decent-sized rock and felt an awkward weight on his spine. He turned around to investigate and found the most peculiar thing. A letter.

Dusting off some of the recent dirt, he read the juvenile script:

_Deer boy,_

_I saw you and we were in the woods. I had no cloths and you had no cloths. We played and I want to see you again._

_Love Hale _

Prince Edward smirked at the prose. He was ready to throw the pointless letter in the water when something tugged at his heart. Unbidden, an image of a golden spirit was called from his memory. He remembered his innocence as he touched the aura and thought of this child's naivety (inside, Prince Edward felt proud at his use of vocabulary).

Something like Fate made him pick up the pen and write back:

_Dear Hale,_

_I hope this finds you. I saw you too in the woods. You are everything I want to be. I want to see you._

_Love, _

_Boy_

Prince Edward paused. What he wrote was almost true, but he felt like he was lying if he signed it "Boy." Like he was leading the unknown author on a frivolous fantasy. To satisfy his need for honesty, he scratched out the word "Boy" and wrote his second name, Anthony. Here in the woods, Edward wouldn't be an unimpressed prince, but a happy boy named Anthony.

It was perfect.

* * *

**Now Eddy has a name-change. Dang, these guys have some serious identity crises.**

**See what I did there? "Identity crisis!" Ha! Me so_ pun_-ny!**


	7. A Clandestine Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Six: A Clandestine Encounter**_

Rosalie, the former Siren of the Rose, cleared her throat delicately. Nerves began to circle up through her chest and spread to her mouth, making her speechless momentarily as her two sisters turned their attentions to her.

"I-I…I have businesswiththekingdomofMasen!"

Mary-Alice smirked at Rosalie's embarrassment and went back to her sewing, but Bella stopped her cleaning to stare blankly at her sister's speech.

A bright color began to stain Rosalie's cheeks as Bella asked, "Excuse me?"

"I-" the words were trapped again. "I have…business…with the kingdom of…Masen." Bella's eyebrows rose significantly at her answer and she questioned, "Again? You were just there not three days ago." Rosalie felt ridiculous! Here she was- the Faerie of Beauty and The Siren of the Rose- stuttering like an adolescent girl over a man!

But, of course, it wasn't just _any_ man. It was King Emmett of Masen, the most rippling pectorals this side of the Sol Duc Rivering Waters. She envisioned his wavy chestnut hair and the way it would feel as it passed through her fingers. Her wits rapidly began to dwindle when she imagined his clear, blue-green eyes and charming dimples and plump lips and sculpted nose and wide shoulders and callused hands and firm backside and strong thighs and…_oh!_ Her breath caught at the thought of their last encounter...

_He was taken unawares by her sudden manifestation and was lounging in the Masen Baths. They had agreed upon a set time for their meeting, but The Siren of the Rose always arrived in advance. _

_He hastily stood to greet her with water sluicing down every angle of his body… Unfortunately, was wearing a night shirt. Or perhaps it _was _fortunate, for it clung to every muscle quite magnificently. As a patron of Beauty, The Siren of the Rose could fully appreciate art in its every form, and this sight was quite spectacular._

_He mumbled what sounded like an oath before stumbling to reach his robe. "Good evening, Good Faerie of Beauty."_

"_Yes, I Hope tonight will be Good, but it is, of course, still morning." King Emmett of Masen laughed uneasily._

"_Of course."_

"_Of course." She agreed._

"_Of course." _

_A moment passed with locked eyes and the echo of dripping water was the only sound between them. The tension peaked and, like a storm of angelic force, skin was on skin and prayers were traded passionately. King Emmett's robes and shirt were lost to the sexual tempest and The Siren of the Rose finally got to admire his full artistic form._

_Needless to say, it became a very _Good _evening, indeed..._

"In fact," Bella continued, "your appointment lasted a better part of the day. What more could there be to discuss?" Rosalie let out a long breath and had to stay her hand from fanning herself.

"Plenty." She said, trying unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant. She went to gather her traveling cloak to keep her wandering mind off of her royal man.

Feeling she needed more provocation, Mary-Alice added with harassment, "How _are_ the royal treasures of Masen fairing? I suspect King Emmett is rather quick in his pillaging?"

Rosalie ducked her braided head in mortification. "King Emmett of Masen?" Bella gasped incredulously. "Rose, he's a KING! And a widowed one at that!"

With a sudden defense, Rosalie's eyes cut to her and declared, "Queen Eliza of Beth has been in her heaven for nearly a decade. And I assure you, His Majesty has been more than a willing participant." She turned to Mary-Alice in a passionate fury, "And he most certainly doesn't pillage! He is slow and torturous and I have never begged so much for a release in my entire life!" All three women grew warm at her words. Mary-Alice met Bella with fervid eyes and a carnal pressure filled the space between them. Rosalie saw their distraction but couldn't stop herself from exploding in self-doubt, "How is it any different than my Gift Training. I have Loved many men in my learning and have perfected my craft countless times over the years."

Bella spoke distractedly under the weight of her attraction, "Yes, but those were all Fae men. They do not fall so easily into your charms."

Rosalie started to argue, but Mary-Alice voiced with the Sight of the Oracle, "But _he_ is not like all the other men you have Loved because you care for him above all else. You, Good Faerie of Beauty, are _in_ Love."

Rosalie, for a second time in the day, stuttered like an adolescent girl then huffed in annoyance. She turned in a flurry of ethereal pink and stalked out the door.

Mary-Alice waited no time after the door was shut to come down on her sister. The tension between them grew as they fumbled with their skirts and the incantations it took to make them disappear. Song and Virtue combined sensually with a divine vigor. And while King Emmett of Masen wouldn't pillage womanly lands, Mary-Alice most certainly did.

~J&E~

To calm her frayed nerves, Rosalie decided to take the more scenic route to the lands of Masen. This included actually walking instead of materializing at her destination. And it worked out quite splendidly because as she was admiring the songbirds' love tune, she came across the sprinting form of her son, Hale.

She called to him and he stopped to look up in a sheepish surprise. She sensed he felt guilty of something, but she couldn't detect what it was as she neared closer to him. She took it upon herself to direct Hale away from the homestead since—as she could feel through Love—her sisters were too busy enjoying their desires. He took this news in stride (it happened a lot) and set about running back in the direction he came from.

Rosalie shook her head at his energy and wished he could remain her son forever.

~J&E~

Anthony's quiet world of perfection didn't last quite as long as he anticipated. The woods were filled with Good and lively animals, but the emptiness in his heart was weighing on his ten-year-old (but almost eleven!) soul. Running away wasn't at all that he hoped it would be. He began to realize after he finished his letter to the boy Hale, that nothing perfect lasts forever. He wished he could relive those moments when he was formulating what to write to the boy or when his feet touched the cool water from the river for the first time or when he felt the aura of the Lost Prince. The moments were gone now and were already fading. Looking around at his picturesque surroundings- the feathered moss, the filtered Light and animated trees—he suddenly wanted to hold onto something that was real.

He picked up the note and crumpled it to his chest. The boy, with his poor grammar and even poorer penmanship, felt more real to him than anything in his life. Anthony of Happiness was _slightly_ dramatic.

Here he was, sitting in the woods with a dirty letter, a fake name and no way home and it felt…real. It was as if he was meant to be here and the emotion was palpable (inside, Anthony felt proud at his use of vocabulary). He looked up above for a sign in the trees with the paper in his hands.

Samson suddenly whinnied impatiently, alerting Anthony, the former Prince of Masen, of an oncoming intruder into his world of serenity. Anthony of Happiness was more than _slightly_ dramatic.

The greenery gave way to a young boy with blonde hair. His blue eyes danced with awareness as they took in each other.

Anthony's heart jumped like skipping rocks on the crest of a pond (inside, Anthony felt proud of his poetic analysis), and he didn't feel so empty anymore.

* * *

**Mmmm...all three of our Faeries are getting some smexy time! I know you signed up for J/E action, but you're also getting a little sideshow. Plus, right now they are waaay too young. (Although, that could be kind of kinky. Hmm...) They'll get there eventually and it will be..._Good_. Oh yeah...**


	8. We've Met Before

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: We've Met Before**_

A smile as bright as the sun grew on Hale's face. It was his dream come true sitting right in front of him. The red hair was thicker and the boy's eyes were far more vibrant than the illustration, but he didn't mind. His clothes were like Hale's; a cream peasant shirt with tanned breeches and bare feet. It was natural and so…him. And most intriguing of all, the boy's mouth began to quirk up into what seemed like a grin. From the look of it, Hale decided that the boy needed to work on his smiling skills. In any case, it was far more attractive than the frown that was drawn in his picture.

Perhaps Good was rewarding Hale for his upheld happiness (since Aunt Alice said—in not so many words- that Good liked happiness) and was giving him a living dream. It was too magical to be real. Or perhaps this boy was a Faerie with a disguising gift and was just playing a trick on his eyes. Hale was raised to be an optimist, so he decided the first scenario was the most likely. He always tried to be as cheerful as he could be, it was about time he got something for it!

Hale slid to sit on the moist dirt beside the riverbank with the boy's eyes following his every movement. The white and black horse at his side did the same, but with the protectiveness of a watch dog. Hale gulped at the sight and clutched the wrinkled hem at the arm of his shirt compulsively to pacify his nervous energy. The boy across the river from him opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, immediately unsure. Hale liked that he was the only one who was speechless. Hale liked him even more. The boy's eyes squinted and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked like an old man that Hale had seen in the history book. His smile widened at that thought.

"We've met before…" The boy's voice was uncertain yet charming. The sound filled the distance between them more than a touch could. Hale breathed in the connection and nodded enthusiastically.

"Once-" he began, but wanted to sound more clever for his boy, "Upon a dream." There. That was insightful enough. The horse regarded him as if he were appraising a court jester. The horse shook his black mane in dismissal, obviously seeing he wasn't a threat and returned to drinking from the river.

The boy took this information in but shook his head in disagreement, "No, I _know_ you, I've seen you…I think…"

Hale hated this confusion. "Of course you know me. We met last night and last last night and last last last night. We've never spoken and I'm not 'uhpposed to speak to strangers. But you're not a stranger 'cause we met upon a dream." Hale wondered if there was something wrong with his boy. Maybe he didn't eat enough carrots. Aunt Alice always told him to eat his carrots because they helped with Sight.

"If we've already met, then what is my name?" The boy quizzed.

Hale wracked his memory, but he looked at the book so long ago and he still wasn't proficient in reading names. He told him as such. "How should I know? I can't read names."

The boy laughed and it was better than hearing Aunt Alice sing (sorry Auntie!) and he finally introduced himself. "I'm Anthony." Hale mouthed the word, trying it out on his tongue. It curled quite pleasantly around his lips and he licked them to taste the sound. Anthony watched curiously and asked for his name.

"Hale of Forks." Anthony repeated his motion of mouthing the name and wetting his lips. Both boys laughed at their ridiculousness. They continued mimicking each other's animated faces for immeasurable amount of time. Hale's stomach never hurt so much from laughing and he doubled over, smashing his face into the dirt beside him. Anthony followed him and they laughed even harder. Anthony wiped a tear of laughter away and Hale sat up alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I know it's a baby-thing to cry, but my stomach hurt so much and it just came up!" Anthony tried to rationalize his behavior because he was almost a man.

Hale had never heard of "cry" before. Faeries never "cry," for their connection to Good relieved the stress of their mind that caused the eyes to shed tears. How was it possible that a Fae was watering from their eyes? Hale had to know, "Are you a Faerie?"

Anthony dampened his eyes again and replied inquisitively, "No…are you?"

Hale nodded proudly, but then thought about Anthony's answer. He wasn't a Faerie…what did that mean? How was his boy here in Forks and in his dreams if he wasn't of magic blood? It didn't make any sense.

He was interrupted from his musings when Anthony stated, "But your eyes aren't gold!"

"I'm half human." Hale said as if it were obvious. "Aunt Rosalie says they might turn a little yellow if my bond to Good is strong at my Gifting Ceremony. I don't mind if my eyes are blue. It makes me…different. I always feel different."

"Me too." Anthony agreed. Hale knew he was telling the truth, he felt it. He also felt his heart beat faster, like it was trying match the tempo of his overactive mind.

"Oh!" Hale jumped in surprise at Anthony's outburst, "I have something that is yours. Or well, it's now mine too, but…" The boy turned around and pulled out a piece of paper from behind him. It was his letter! Hale promptly sprang up and bounded down a fallen log to cross to Anthony's side of the river. Anthony, in turn, stood up and bowed deeply before handing him the note with a dramatic flourish, "For you, my kind sir."

Not knowing how to respond, Hale flicked his ear in jest. This prompted Anthony to swat his hand away. Hale swatted back and soon teasing parries were traded. Neither boy knew how to throw a punch, so the injury wasn't too severe. Nevertheless, the game ended on the ground with Anthony's back slightly soaked in the water. They panted and laughed and the image was perfect. Heeding Aunt Alice's advice (because she said nothing was complete without a kiss), Hale kissed his nose innocently. Both their eyes widened and Time slowed. Hale saw his own messy reflection in Anthony's green eyes and it was magical. Nothing else could explain the emotion and Hale didn't know if he wanted to. All he wanted to do was remember this moment forever. Maybe this was all a dream? If so, he desperately wished he could relive this feeling when he woke up. The feeling of being…together.

But perfection never lasted forever and the sound of someone's name being called echoed in the distance. Anthony looked alarmed suddenly and said he had to go. Hale slid off him in disappointment, but the other boy grinned and all was right again.

"Will you write back?" Anthony asked, hastily. He glanced pointedly at the discarded letter next to its original resting place on the ground. He began pulling on his riding boots when Hale nodded yes. He didn't want to watch him leave because it would mean that it was all real, so Hale picked up the letter and crossed the log back to his side of the river. Their parting was simple as that. But he looked over at his friend's now empty spot, just to see if he could find the indentations in the wet dirt of his boy's horse's hoofprints. They were there. It was real. Suddenly, it didn't matter that he didn't know where this boy came from or that he wasn't a Faerie because, at that moment, Hale knew he would never have to dream again.

* * *

**These boys are just too dang cute! But wait a sec, how can they be touching, let alone wrestling on the ground? Shouldn't Jasper have gone into coma?**

**Don't worry, my loyal subjects, all will be answered on the morrow. But if you're super impatient, you can leave a review of your theory on this matter!**


	9. A Forewarning

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: A Forewarning**_

Supper was a peaceful affair until Aunt Bella asked what Hale did with his day. Hale looked up from his roasted carrot stew (Aunt Alice had cooked that evening) with an unexpected enthusiasm. After his time with Anthony, he realized he should have no shame in telling his aunts about the best day of his life. He described his happy dreams with the boy and a sudden weight was lifted off his small shoulders. Why didn't he talk about this sooner with them? Was he really so self-conscious about his interest in "men?" He was only six years old! The world was still a growing place in his mind. Experiences were at his fingertips! Why should he hide himself from the three people who loved him?

"And then last night, we were together in the woods. We are always together and he makes me feel together." Aunt Bella and Rosalie nodded in exaggeration like they weren't sure what he was talking about, but wanted him to continue anyway. Aunt Alice took his speech in stride, like it was a sermon of Good. "But we didn't talk even though we were naked, but it was Good anyway. But when I woke up, I realized I wanted to tell him something. So I did the only thing I could do."

Hale stopped, as if the answer were obvious. Aunt Rosalie was confused. She didn't look quite so pretty when she was confused. Hale giggled at the thought. _Aunt Rosalie, ugly!_

"What did you do?" Aunt Bella asked, straightforward as usual.

"Aunt Rosalie doesn't look beautiful when she doesn't know what's happening, so I laughed." Hale felt no guilt in being honest. Aunt Rosalie gasped in embarrassment and straightened her impeccable hair. Aunt Bella would have admonished him, if she wasn't so curious as to where his story was headed.

She instead shot her son an accusatory stare but corrected herself, "No, I meant about what you wanted to say to the boy."

"Oh, I had to write him a letter."

Aunt Bella beamed with pride. She set down her spoon and turned her full attention to him. "You wrote? How much? What did you say? How is your penmanship coming along?"

Hale wasn't used to so many questions, so he continued his narrative, "I told him that I wanted to see him again. I signed it with love, like you said Aunt Rosalie. And then I left it for him to find. I came back here, but you told me to find something else to do, so I went back and he was there. He is perfect, even better than the dream. We talked, we made funny faces, he has a horse, he cried because he's not a Faerie and he wrote to me and he was being funny and we played and I kissed him because he was perfect and he left and I'll write to him again."

There was a heavy silence. Hale looked down at his untouched stew. It was probably cold, but Hale didn't mind because he wasn't too fond of carrots. Instead he picked at his bread and assessed the taste because that seemed like a grown up thing to do.

The rest of the table wasn't as unaffected. Mary-Alice was in shock. How could she not see this happen to her son? She should have watched over everything he did this afternoon. _Oh…Bella…_ She stole a glance at her sister, only to find the view block by her thick brown hair. Mary-Alice didn't regret their…activities because would've known if her son was hurt, she would've Seen it. Perhaps he had imagined the whole event. That would make the most sense.

So she prodded for proof, "You said he wrote back. Do you have his letter?"

Her son's eyes grew excitedly and he withdrew a wrinkled sheet of paper from the waist of his breeches. He handed it over in the upmost sincerity. She opened it and motioned for Bella and Rosalie to join her. What was inside made her gasp:

_Deer boy,_

_I saw you and we were in the woods. I had no cloths and you had no cloths. We played and I want to see you again._

_Love Hale _

It was undoubtedly her son's hand and it was clear Bella couldn't be more proud of his progress. She laughed quietly near Mary-Alice's ear and the sound was like music. Her heart sang louder but it wasn't because of her sister that held her love. The next message was distinctly not written by Hale:

_Dear Hale,_

_I hope this finds you. I saw you too in the woods. You are everything I want to be. I want to see you._

_Love, _

_Anthony_

Her mind reeled. This boy that Hale had met actually existed. She set down the note and asked worriedly, "Did you touch this boy? Are you hurt? How are you feeling? Do you need to sleep, darling?"

Again with the questions! Was this the reason why Hale subconsciously didn't want to tell his aunts about his boy? He certainly learned his lesson today: never say anything that might incur a severe inquisition. Hale wasn't sure what "incur" or "severe" or "inquisition" meant, but they sounded like grown up words and he wanted to be grown up for Anthony since he was older.

He snorted in exasperation and assured them, "No, I'm fine. I touched his face a few times and grabbed his arms and his legs grabbed mine. It was fun! Do I still have to eat my stew?"

Aunt Bella choked on air and wheezed out, "YOU TOUCHED A BOY!"

"How else could I kiss him?" Hale wanted to know.

"You_ kissed _him!" This time Aunt Rosalie was breathless.

Hale couldn't believe he had to explain _everything_, "He looked so perfect and I was on top and Aunt Alice always said that nothing was complete without a kiss, so I gave him one. He didn't mind. Do I still have to finish my stew?"

Both Aunt Rosalie and Bella turned to face Aunt Alice in an accusatory stance, as if she were the one to blame for their son's behavior. Mary-Alice shook off their advance and stood so they could convene in a circle. Whispers were shared:

"_Why isn't he in pain?"_

"_Maybe Maria's curse is broken?"_

"_How could that be? He should have fallen asleep then woken anew."_

"_Perhaps he forged the letter and he conceived the whole venture."_

"_He is not cunning enough for that. He is only a child!"_

"_Who is this Anthony? I have never heard of a son in our forest by that name…"_

Suddenly, an intuition came upon Mary-Alice, "_Hale didn't feel any pain when he touched the boy because the boy is a boy!"_

Rosalie thought Mary-Alice had once and for all lost all sense, but Bella joined in alongside her, "_Yes! He is only a boy!"_

The Faerie of Beauty was still lost in translation and asked for further clarification.

"_Maria had said that Jasper would fall under the spell when he touched a _man_. But this Anthony is only a boy!"_

Rosalie caught on but found a flaw, "_Not for long. That boy will become a man before Hale even knows it. What then? He will be sent to purgatory because he was wrestling with his friend! What if this is his One, his Love? They will both be in danger of being captured by Maria of Malevolence. We must tell him of his Fate."_

Mary-Alice agreed wholeheartedly, "_It is time."_

Hale was busy pushing the carrots around in the cold stock of his stew. He tried to make pictures of Anthony's hair with the vegetables (because they almost matched in color. But Hale much preferred his boy's hair to these torture devices. Hale wasn't quite sure what "torture" was, but it sounded dramatic enough to describe his situation). It didn't work, but it still was a better way to pass the time while his aunts talked.

All three turned around and looked like a gloomy rainbow. The kind when it was rainy and could be beautiful, but the Mon-terreys were screeching outside, so he had to stay hidden in his room. Hale hated gloomy rainbows, so he wasn't too happy to see their expressions. Aunt Alice crossed to him in a shade of somber green and clutched his hands as if they were made of glass.

"Darling, when you were born, we all gave you Blessings." She nodded for Aunt Bella to add on, "I blessed you with Virtue, Intelligence and Honor."

Aunt Rosalie put in, "I blessed you with Beauty, Charm and Passion."

Aunt Alice continued weakly, "But I was interrupted by Maria of Malevolence." She paused for this to resonate with her son. He reacted, accordingly with a gasp. He knew of her Evil and remembered the tales Aunt Bella told him of her crimes. She was truly wicked. "She cursed you so that you would succumb to immense pain if you were to ever touch a man. I tried to lighten her curse with my blessing. I gave you the gift of Song and the power of your One to save you with a kiss of True Love."

Hale looked back at the folded letter across the table. He began to connect the warnings that his Aunts had given him about "men" to this new information.

Seeking further confirmation, he asked, "I can't touch a 'man'?" Aunt Rosalie shook her head "no" and her gold eyes brimmed with a heavy sadness. He understood. Too well.

One last question, "I can't see Anthony again?" Aunt Alice whispered the answer he knew he would hear.

Hale became stoic. His heart thumped unevenly, like it was the song of unhappiness. The rhythm spurned his mind. Hale knew he find a way to see his boy again. He had to…

He met his aunts solemn faces with a wide grin and shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter. His aunts interpreted this as his quick recovery from this information and tried to match his mood. He hopped off his chair, ready to write to Anthony privately in his room. Then he thought of the benefits of this action and was victorious at the thought that he didn't have to eat the rest of his awful stew. Hale couldn't be happier at the way things were immediately working out.

"I'm off to bed!"

He was almost to the stairs by the time that Aunt Alice commanded, "Get back here and finish your carrots!"

~J&E~

Across the Sol Duc Rivering Waters, and beyond the Whitlock Horse Lands, was the realm of Evil. Dark energy crackled in the air as Maria, The Mistress of Malevolence summoned her favorite Mon-terrey, Jah-mes. He hovered in half beast, half human form above in her cavernous walls.

Her voice rang out cruelly as she questioned him, "Why have you not found my prince yet? It has been SIX YEARS since he disappeared! You are best scavenger, the most ruthless of my pets. Tell me why I should believe your constant negative reports?"

He spoke in a series of clicks and pauses, the sound inhuman, "We have searched far and wide, my Mistress. Every cradle has been overturned, I assure you."

Maria of Malevolence stopped her pacing to laugh in a mad frenzy. "You've been searching all these years for a BABY?!" She slit her pet's throat in her mania. His body fell from the rafters with a satisfying thump and violet blood pooled at her feet. She ran a finger through it to treasure his taste. _He was so promising…_

But the Mistress of Malevolence turned her energy into creating a new army. It would take a few years, to perfect the masterpiece because she would never make the same mistake twice. She looked through her shelves and found a geniuses' brain, a criminal's heart and the bane of…a wolf.

* * *

**Thought I forgot all about Maria, huh? No, she's still scheming. She just really needs to get laid. Any takers?**


	10. Explanations pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands or legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Explanations pt. I**_

Life as a prince would never be the same again. Since it was monotonous before, Edward of Masen knew that it was bound to be much more interesting. From the gruff answers his father gave his attendants and his heated expression, Prince Edward already understood he would no longer be Anthony of Happiness. In the hour-and-a-half it took to return home and get prepared for supper, his fantasy life had become a loose figment of a dream. He was already beginning to forget the details of the boy's face. What color was his hair? Was it brown? _No, it was…_ It was gone. As the facets of his facial structure continued to fade, it dawned on Prince Edward that he wouldn't even be able to pick him apart in a crowd.

It was like a representation of his fleeting happiness (inside, Prince Edward was beyond the emotion required to feel pride at his poetic analysis). It was wonderful and real and perfect but was torn away only to become a supposed imagining. He couldn't help but feel infuriated at the society that kept him from the thing he wanted most: love. There was a time when he wanted control, but it was only a misunderstood evaluation of his desires. Now that he felt what it was like to be easily accepted without a title or former prejudice, it was everything he didn't know he had. He had love from his father, but King Emmett was a bit forceful with his display. There would always be an impromptu head-lock-maneuver when Prince Edward least expected it. Whether it was in the hall, or on his way to his studies or before meals; King Emmett always made time to demonstrate his affection. But sometimes, the need for someone's full attention became too much. He wanted a person who would love him and only him. He was aware of his father's liaisons with the Good Faerie of Beauty and knew he would always come second when it came to his love.

(Even though Prince Edward had experienced a slight epiphany on this day, he still wasn't any less dramatic.)

It was obvious now what he wanted. And after feeling a glimpse of what it could be like, he realized he would never look at his life the same way again. He wasn't quite sure how, but that remained to be seen after his conference with his father.

His musings kept him quiet as he waited at the long table. Like most evenings, it was just the two of them dining and the places were set modestly since there was no need to impress company. That didn't diminish though, the amount of food set out. It was a small feast every night to satisfy the king's endless hunger.

His father entered without pomp and circumstance and sat next to his son, to his surprise. He usually dined at the opposite head of the table. Prince Edward did not know what to make of this development.

He was caught off-guard when King Emmett started, "You know we must discuss what happened this afternoon." Prince Edward jumped slightly and nodded timidly. "Not only did you disrupt my," he tugged at his collar discreetly, "_appointment_ with a prominent, ah, _peacekeeper… _But you have broken my trust, Edward. I've never had to worry about your behavior until now. Why would you run away to Forks of all places? You must've known youwould get lost in their forests because you've been taught as such. You have much more to learn when it comes your survival lessons. Was this what it was about? Proving yourself? Because, son, there is nothing to prove. You are the only eligible heir in this realm. With Cullen's prince being gone, our kingdoms need another heir to bridge the gap. _You_ are that heir and you must behave as such. Now, you may speak."

King Emmett picked up his knife to cut into his feast-sized portions. He would eat while his son explained the events of his day. Prince Edward had never thought much of this routine until now. He couldn't even hold his father's attention for a decent reprimand! This thought gave him an idea and he proceeded theatrics of a trained thespian:

"I met someone today in the forest. He is a peasant Faerie and he is what I want to be. I don't want to be a prince any longer." His father paused with his fork halfway to his mouth and, delighted with his notice, Prince Edward continued as melodramatically as possible, "I ran away to escape my life. I hate it and you know this. Why can't you see how I feel? I'm dying inside every day! Let me go and be happy, please?"

King Emmett cracked a smile at his son's antics and shoveled in a sizable cut of bear meat. He spoke through his food, "You can go and frolic in the forests of Forks whenever you want. Hell, you could go live there, I wouldn't stop you. But until the Lost Prince is found, your royal ass stays here. I can't have anything happen to you because you have to outlive me. So, my words of advice are: get used to this life."

With that, the discussion was over and Prince Edward slumped to stare blankly at his plate. He had always loved meat until this moment. It looked as trapped as he felt (this time, he was in a better mood to appreciate his creative metaphor). The browned meat was perfectly cooked and groomed for its audience but was still dead on the inside. As he saw some blood-fluid ooze out as he poked his knife in, he realized for the first time he wouldn't be able to stomach it. He turned instead to the array of vegetables on the table and munched on them in contemplation.

From this day forward, Prince Edward of Masen was setting into work a long-term plan. He would always be strategizing an escape and a way to find Hale. He had more fun this afternoon than he ever had in his life. He would dream of this day fondly and would imagine other ways they could've played.

Distracted, he thought of how they wrestled on the ground. Hale's body was considerably smaller but he was much quicker and hit against a part of his body his governess told him not to touch. At first he thought it would hurt, but it felt…different. It was Good and made him out of breath. He forgot to deflect a parry because of the disorientation; it was like everything in his body tightened like a coil. It was strange but not unwelcome. They collectively stopped and stared. His stared at Hale's face, trying to commit the image to memory because he was so happy. Then Hale pecked his nose with a kiss and the coil suddenly sprang open as did the part his governess told him not to touch. He wasn't sure if he should feel guilty, but he certainly felt embarrassed when he heard his father's voice call his name. He couldn't have Hale know who he really was because he didn't want him to think he was a liar. He wasn't, Prince Edward tried to justify, he only wanted to fit in.

Realizing he had stopped eating and that his private part had sprang back up at the memory, he hastily picked up a large carrot in the hope it would divert his mind to the task at hand: escaping. Crunching on the carrot helped him formulate his thoughts and he arrived at the conclusion that he would have to find the Lost Prince of Cullen. If he ever wanted to get back to the friendship he had this afternoon with his Faerie boy, he knew he had to find the only person that could take his place: Prince Jasper. Perhaps Hale could help him? This gave Prince Edward further motive to devise an escape back to Forks.

In honor of this plan, Prince Edward henceforth decided that he would always push the boundaries where propriety was concerned. He would dress as a peasant at all times to demonstrate his protest of the life he wanted. He knew now how he would see his life differently. From this day forward, his experience with the Faerie boy in the woods was officially an escape from his undesirable world and he would do everything he could to get it back.

* * *

**That boy is just growing up so fast! He's got his first erection and everything! I'm a proud mama...**


	11. Explanations pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

_**This chapter also has a little bit of some **_**Tangled _elements in it, so that doesn't belong to me either._**

**Arms, hands and legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Explanations pt. 2**_

King Carlisle sat in somber silence. As had become a nightly routine, he would rest and reminisce in his opulent library. It was the one thing that the King of Cullen poured considerable wealth into: knowledge. He kept his extensive collection of books open to his public, for he believed everyone had the chance for greatness. He had many council positions for average citizens and treated their opinions equal to those of his top counselors. He prided himself of his open relationship with his kingdom. He was called the "Gentle King" by his people and, to his enemies, he was looked down on as the "Conned King." They obviously did not govern the same way and believed King Carlisle to have been swayed by the "peasants and scum" within his counsel. But for all the hype, there was an unspoken regard among the realms of Washington that the King of Cullen was the foremost in diplomacy. After he conquered Maria of Malevolence and her sisters, King Carlisle had nothing but respect from his equals; Emmett of Masen, Aro the Powerful and Eleazar of the DeNali. They appreciated his aid in any way possible and gave the outward appearances of comradeship.

Even now that Maria of Malevolence was free, his people and esteemed royals still looked to him as a hero.

And for all the praise and fellowship, King Carlisle felt as hopeless as ever. He recognized that all the power and knowledge in the world would not bring his son out of hiding. His heart burned at the thought that _he_ was a cause for his heir's distance. Strictly on the fact that he was male, he could never hold or talk to his beloved son. He couldn't even think his name because the pain was too much.

_If only he could come home…_ But he knew that was not an option. For the safety of his kingdom and the welfare of his prince, it was best that he grow up away from him.

He remember clearly the day that was meant to be filled with celebration but ended in turmoil:

_With the authority of the world on his shoulders, he greeted his public on the royal balcony. They answered with joyous admiration. Banners and streamers flew in delight from the audience's hands to the bright sky._

_It was as if the day was mocking him with what could've been._

"_Today, my people, we honor our newest legacy, Prince Jasper of Cullen." More cheers came from the crowd. He didn't bother to silence them for it would be their only happiness._

"_But now, do to unfortunate circumstances, we must honor his memory. For Prince Jasper of Cullen has been kidnapped." Appropriate gasps came followed by a roar of confused whispers. "Our prince is out there, "He continued, "And we must wait for the day that he will come home to save us all. Thank you, my people, and let us keep Goodness in our hearts in the hope of his return."_

_As he turned away from his crowd with a paternal pain, he felt a small hand tug on his robes. He looked down to see the young Prince of Masen at his side with furrowed eyebrows._

"_Prince Jasper is gone, Your Majesty?" He asked in all innocence._

_With a knowing glance in King Emmett's direction, King Carlisle replied, "Yes."_

_He watched an indescribable sadness pass over the boy's face, clouding his once bright eyes. As if watching the fresh grief of a loved ones' death, King Carlisle had to look away._

It was a pitiful explanation he had to give to his kingdom, but it had to be given just the same. He felt as sinful as a witch in his lying. It left him hallow in his chest if he thought about this deed. And, like a scholar, wondered how the people of Evil could live with the guilt of lies. It was a curious observation to say the least, but couldn't solve any of his problems, so he felt no use for it.

This had seemed to become his standard; if it didn't apply to his larger dilemma, then he had no time for it. He knew his wife was unhappy with his emotional distance, but it couldn't be helped. She glowed with the fierce hope that their son would come and bring their former glory back to them. King Carlisle couldn't stop the doubt that crept into his soul at this thought. A thousand disheartening scenarios played out in his mind and his spirit grew dimmer every time he watched them.

That day of his would-be celebration, King Carlisle had already felt in his heart that Prince Jasper was dead. And what replaced his image was the legacy of the Lost Prince.

* * *

**So Carl isn't so "good" after all! He done lied to a _child_!**


	12. The Time Between pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands and legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: The Time Between pt. 1**_

The plan was simple. Prince Edward was supposed to make his escape during his riding lesson to deliver his letter of assistance in the Lost Prince matters at the riverbank the next afternoon. But the execution of said plan was not quite so simple. An extended session in dance review ate into his riding time and his instructor watched his every move when he got there. Not to mention the fact that his father had assigned a Quileute sentry, Seth of the Clear Waters, to be his watch dog.

Prince Edward of Masen couldn't even sneeze without a guard being within snot range! His life had certainly became less mundane, but not for the better.

For the first week, he kept his letter within the waist of his breeches to keep it close. The next week, he left it in his room under his pillow to avoid prying eyes. After another week, he placed under a loose floorboard to keep it forever hidden. And a month later, it was completely forgotten.

In the days that passed, he had no other evidence of the Faerie boy's existence, so he became a permanent fixture of his imagination. Prince Edward never spoke of his perfect afternoon with Hale to anyone else. It felt like it would tarnish the immortal image he had of the boy. In his dreams, he was frozen at his young age. They both were. Together, in imagination, they would be Anthony and Hale forever. It was a welcomed reprieve from the political world Prince Edward was trapped in.

A year came and went. Then another. And another. There was no communication to Hale, even though Anthony talked to him every night. Time seemed to move quicker as Prince Edward grew older. More was required of him and soon two more years passed.

It was almost his sixteenth birthday, when talk of his betrothal had commenced.

King Carlisle and Queen Esme joined King Emmett and his lover, The Siren of the Rose, for a discussion on this matter. Their private talk lasted a large part of the day. There were not very many options of applicable girls Edward's age in the realm, so talk traveled to the possibility of foreign royalty. But when the doors of his father's entertaining room opened, Prince Edward knew they had arrived with a decision.

"Princess Tanya of the DeNali." King Emmett informed his son with a clap on the shoulder.

He, in turn, looked quizzically at his superiors. "But she's only ten years old! I can't marry a _child!_" Even though Prince Edward had grown physically and mentally in five years, he was still as dramatic as ever.

King Carlisle chuckled at the prince's outburst and assured him, "You will have to wait until she turns fifteen. In five more years, she will be perfectly mature for marriage. We will be sending word to Eleazar of the DeNali on the morrow." He reached out to Prince Edward to take him in a paternal embrace. He accepted the routine gesture gladly (his father never did such a thing. It didn't require brute force) and breathed in the air of Cullen on his robes.

The smell took him back to a time when he witnessed magic for the first time. When he touched and was touched by a living spirit; the spirit of the Lost Prince. The memory was as powerful as if it had happened seconds ago. He gripped King Carlisle's shoulders as if he could hold on to the vision longer. He felt the king place a kiss on his forehead and he knew their customary connection was over.

It was the perfect supplement: Carlisle needed a son and Edward needed a father.

They stepped apart and Prince Edward acknowledged his royal duty. He was screaming inside, but when Queen Esme also pulled him into her arms, he gave into another emotion. She kissed his closed eyes as his tears began to well. It happened every time. It was the realization of the one thing he didn't have, a mother. But he controlled himself enough for the tears to be gone as he pulled away to face his father and The Siren of the Rose.

He nodded at her, unsure of her beauty and their relationship. She nodded in return with a small smile. Rosalie always held the prince of Masen in high regard and his easy acceptance of this matter made her respect him more. In many ways, he reminded Rosalie of her Hale. They held the same mannerisms and reactions. She knew, if her son was in this situation, he would've acted accordingly.

King Emmett wrapped a comfortable arm around her waist and her life felt whole.

Prince Edward regarded the King and queen of Cullen again. He had always enjoyed their company and on more than one occasion, wondered to himself if he could take up residency with them. As a tradeoff for this decision, he figured now would be a good time as any to ask.

"Good King Carlisle and Queen Esme, I wish to ask if I may reside in Cullen with you for…however long you'll have me."

King Emmett coughed in surprise. He should've seen this coming sooner or later, but was taken aback nonetheless. The Siren of the Rose circled her hand across his chest to subside his anxiety. King Carlisle looked to his wife then to the King of Masen. He, in turn, waved a hand of approval in their direction as his coughs changed to uncontrollable laughter.

Prince Edward didn't think much of his father's behavior. He always acted this way when something happened that he didn't like but knew was going to happen anyway. Like when the cook ordered him to eat his vegetables. He would just chuckle in amusement before theatrically shoving the whole stock of celery in his mouth. It was obvious where Prince Edward got his dramatic personality from.

King Carlisle proudly received Prince Edward's request and pulled him in for another embrace.

Though Anthony's heart was locked away under a floorboard, Edward's had found a new home in the land of Cullen.

* * *

**Whoa****! Crazy time lapse! Five years passed in the course of a few sentences and still no J/E action! **

**I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or is that cholesterol? **


	13. The Time Between pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands and legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**The Time Between pt. 2**_

Hale's life had become lie.

The cottage, the forest, his aunts and especially the _letters _were all lying to him!

Even his cardinal friend, Char of Lotte, had turned against him. Char of Lotte was a talkative red bird who followed where Hale was in the woods. She would sit beside him some days and tell him her whole life story. Because of this, Hale named her as such with her _char_-ming way of saying a _lot_. He usually called her Lottie, but she didn't understand what he was saying when he spoke. He couldn't decipher what she was saying either, but they still had each other company to fill the space of dialogue. Hale thought that perhaps she just needed someone to talk to. He certainly did.

Which was why Hale had a spat all by himself in the middle of his forest sanctuary. Lottie was nowhere to be found and he realized at eleven years of age that his life was all a lie.

He remembered as he left the house this morning, the perfect organization of the table and kitchen and the displayed trinkets. Everything on the walls was a documentation of him growing up: his artwork, his stories, his favorite books and knick-knacks. There was nothing of his aunts' life before him. Nothing. As if Aunt Bella, Alice and Rosalie never existed without him. He knew they were esteemed Faeries among their magical community and in the other kingdoms, so why they didn't show any of it?

Hale never met any other Fae people besides his aunts. He didn't think anything of it. He got enough information from their nightly table-talk of outside life. He just never thought until now that it was odd that he only knew three people. Technically _four,_ if he considered…_No_. It hurt too much.

Aunt Rosalie told him that sometimes if you loved someone, they would hurt you. She confided that she had been hurt before, but now she was happy with Love. When Hale asked whom, she wouldn't say. Aunt Bella interjected that sometimes we interpret someone's behavior wrongly. That sometimes they could feel the same way, but couldn't answer. Both suggestions proved that they were hiding things from him. They wrote this dream boy off after the first year of no response.

Hale wrote to Anthony every day. In the beginning, he buried them where they first met. But those were never answered. Soon, Hale asked for a spell of transport. Aunt Alice taught him to whisper the name of the intended recipient on the wind with the note. The key was to also imagine the receiver clearly. Hale worked this way, picturing Anthony with his mucky peasant shirt and clear green eyes for five years.

But when Hale discovered this morning a mounting pile of paper resting outside the cottage's protection boundary, he knew it was all a lie.

In his delusion, he thought that his dream was actually getting his mail!

Looking back on it, the situation was ridiculous. His aunts had increased the area of the safeguard spell over the years so he could have more playing space, but he wondered if they did it so he wouldn't see his fantasy crumble down.

With this thought, he began to recall their actions.

His aunts always had meetings with The Council of Clear Waters (the Faerie authority of Good), but it was always one or two of them. He was never invited and someone always stayed behind to watch him.

_Watch for what? _Hale thought bitterly. His breath was short and his heart beat out a fierce staccato. He looked up to the filtered sunlight and the quite activity of the forest and shouted his pain at the unassuming world. He was met with caterwauling of a very familiar bird at his side. Lottie had come back.

At this, Hale did a re-evaluation of his behavior.

He knew he wouldn't be feeling this way if he hadn't seen the undelivered letters. It was further proof that he was foolish.

Lottie chirped insistently near his ear—probably detailing her entire day-as he sank into his carved log-chair. He pulled out from his pocket the worn paper that showed the only sign that Anthony had lived. The ink had faded and was barely legible, but Hale knew it like the forest:

_Deer boy,_

_I saw you and we were in the woods. I had no cloths and you had no cloths. We played and I want to see you again._

_Love Hale _

_Dear Hale,_

_I hope this finds you. I saw you too in the woods. You are everything I want to be. I want to see you._

_Love,_

_Anthony_

_Dear Anthony,_

_I Love you like Good. Pleese see me again. I Love you so much. I now you are reel._

_Love Hale_

His heart was heavy and beat what Aunt Alice called "legato." She said it happened when pieces of song fit together harmoniously.

Reading this message from the past made him feel legato. He connected perfectly with this boy. Now, all he had to do was find him.

With an intended motive of speaking to Aunt Alice about his discovery, he crossed over the boundary to investigate the pile of letters further.

What he didn't notice was a tall man standing in the shadows, watching with blood red eyes.

* * *

**Oh dang! Jazzy experiencing some teenage-angst and there's a creeper in the woods!**

**I'm sure if this were a Disney film (which it is), we would've already sung about our feelings and then left this situation dancing with our forest friends and said creeper. Tell me again why we show these movies to impressionable children?**

**I'm kidding...sort of...**


	14. Finding Oneself

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!)**

**You should not read this story if you are cleaning, arguing with your kids, busy or may become busy. **

**Possible side effects such as procrastination, fan-girling and swooning may occur. Report to your author immediately if these symptoms worsen. **

**Talk to your friends about "A Sleeping Prince" today and see if it can help your life.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Finding Oneself**_

Hale felt the coldness before he saw it.

It skimmed its fingers down his spine and made his bones shiver. Fear began to climb through his clothes and it inched deep into his stomach. He couldn't hear Lottie, but it was because she was still behind the disillusioned shield. Still, he looked to his side as if he could catch a glimpse of her. All he saw was more endless forest. But if he looked beyond, he caught a brief glimpse of fluttering red feathers.

Again, he wished his talkative bird was with him. If anything she would fill the sudden silence on this side of the forest.

Hale immediately noted this as strange and studied the tall branches above. They were darker on this side of the boundary and held more secrets. There was no gentle breeze and, for the first time, Hale felt scared of his woods.

He abruptly stopped at what he found on the forest floor.

_Wolf prints._

_Foot prints._

Hale swiped at his eyes to clear them. _It couldn't be…_

They were distinctly wolf indentations in the dirt. The slimness and feral quality matched the lone wolf that got stuck inside their boundary. The few times Hale had seen him, the wolf showed off his russet-brown fur and forlorn eyes. It was the closest thing to Evil the young Faerie had ever witness. But at the same time, he saw the wolf was abandoned. He was scrawny and malnourished and deep down, Hale knew he would never hurt him. So Hale aptly named him Jacob (because it was a strong name and the wolf wanted to be strong) of Black (because he was creature of Evil).

But these were not Jacob of Black's prints. They transformed into large human footprints. In the back of his mind, Hale thought of a "man."

His breath hitched as he connected this evidence to _metamorphosis_. Aunt Bella had been describing just a day ago about the alteration a butterfly undergoes in a chrysalis. She would be so proud of his deduction in the real world and outside the pages of her books.

But this was no butterfly.

This was a "man."

Hale knew he hadn't reached the pile of undelivered letters yet, but turned around anyway to cross back over the boundary toward home.

He was met with a "man." It was coldness.

The "man" had on torn, filth-covered clothes and wore a glowing ruby medallion around his neck. His face was deathly pale and his hair was like the silver tea kettle Aunt Rosalie used for special occasions. His eyes were furrowed and his mouth was turned down in a frown.

Both stood motionless. Seconds, minutes passed in silence.

Hale's heart pounded loudly in his ears. It was what Alice called, "_staccatissimo,"_ the extreme staccato. Each note was separate in the beats and filled Hale with even more Fear.

The "man" broke the stillness when his nostrils flared and he cocked his head to the side. _He smelling was his heart…_

Despite this discovery, his heart beat even faster, if that were possible. To find some solace from Fear, Hale slowly began to pat his lower back, looking for his precious note. The note that held his Love.

It was gone.

"Searching for this?" The "man's" voice carried like a dark whisper in the windless air. It was inhuman. He held up in a pale hand Hale's note. The "man" smiled at Hale's reaction. His teeth were sharp and decayed like an animal's.

Evil surrounded this "man," but like Jacob of the Black, Hale could see an almost lonesome nature brimming on the surface. Sensing this, Hale tried a different approach. He took in a deep breath of cold air and then another. He was calm enough to ask:

"Who are you?"

The "man" licked the corner of his mouth and his smirk widened before his red eyes grew with a sudden awareness. His eyebrows furrowed and his insipid lips dropped into a deep frown. The hand holding the note fell to his side and his head ducked to his chest swiftly. The medallion chained him significantly reduced in its glow.

Hale was certainly not expecting this reaction and he took a tentative step closer.

The "man's" head snapped back up and he stared at Hale with unfathomable eyes.

"I-I-I…" It was like he was grasping for something intangible. Hale's letter floated to the ground as the "man" gripped at his heart and head with different hands. The ruby pulsed with as he spoke.

"_No….I can't…I must…But…Where…Who…No…Stop…That's not…I am…" _The words were hushed and chaotic. Like the ramblings of a madman. Hale deduced that this "man" was certainly conflicted and wondered if all "men" were this way. Then finally, a strangled cry:

"I don't know…who…I am."

The "man" fell to his knees silently. Then he clutched his heart and shouted, "NO!" He stood quickly with a bright necklace and paced for a few seconds. He stopped and glared at Hale, "You! I'm-" He interrupted himself as he clenched his hands over his forehead. He looked up at Hale with a somber expression and the ruby was dark again.

"My… heart…" He started. "It tells me something… but… my _mind_ speaks differently. I don't know… I don't know who I am…" With an unspeakable sadness he breathed, "Do you know?"

Hale shook his head worriedly. The "man's" erratic behavior was weighing on his mentality. He didn't know what to do. He had a limited expertise in spells and nothing he knew of could help him. His thoughts turned to other things besides spells. He considered the "man" before him. It reminded him of the illustrations in the long-forgotten history book he once read. Unbidden, an idea came from this. Perhaps his history book could help this "man." Surely it had been updated since he last saw it five years ago and he could find where this "man" came from.

Hale cleared his throat, " I don't know who you are, but I can find out?"

The "man" smiled and it was almost happy, but he clutched his heart again and the expression changed menacingly with the medallion brighter than ever.

"You? I'm meant to _kill_ you, you insolent boy. I will take you to My Mistress and she will-" The "man" shook his head suddenly, as if to clear it. "I must apologize. There's a part of me I can't control. It was that part of me that pilfered your letter. And then my body—my hands are monstrous. I've seen that I am a monster. I've been made this way. _Why_?"

Hale slowly realized that the "man" was no longer directly speaking to him. When he saw this side of the "man," Hale realized that he was simply alone and confused. He felt the urge to help. Like when he gave table scraps to Jacob of Black. This "man" needed his help. He needed to find out who he was. And hopefully, Hale could find an escape along the way.

"I _can_ give you your identity back." He said with a new confidence. "I have a history book that tells you everything you need to know. You'll find yourself. _I promise_."

The last two words (_I promise) _were the key for a person's passage back over the boundary line. At any time, only Hale would be granted access over the safeguard border.

The "man's" face contorted. He was battling himself. He spoke through his teeth, "Go! Get it!"

Hale turned to leave, but another idea came to him, "If I do this for you, you must swear that you won't touch me or bring me to your mistress."

The "man" grew angry he started to sneer out and answer, but his mind stopped him stop say, "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know… who I am. Why I am here. So please, help me." He was genuine, Hale could see it in his eyes. The red medallion keeping him prisoner dimmed permanently.

As Hale was hurrying back to his house he thought back on his adventure and the outcome of it.

He had met a man. And it wasn't bad.

~J&E~

Prince Edward observed the view from his new room quietly. It was high enough up on the northern tower that he was able to appreciate the landscape of Washington Realm.

To the east were the lands of Masen and DeNali. Even from this far away they still looked apprehensive toward each other. Deep down, Prince Edward knew that a marriage with DeNali wouldn't change the philosophical views both kingdoms had. King Emmett had come to agree with King Carlisle's attitude toward his public. He tried in the past two years to integrate a more equal consensus on his counsel, but was met with heat from Eleazar of the DeNali. He was still firmly rooted in his belief of the "true republic," as he called it. This little skirmish was not enough to break off the treaties, but was definitely a motivator behind Prince Edward's arranged betrothal.

Wanting to clear his head of it, he looked to the west where the rolling lands of Whitlock rested. He could see specks of horses galloping free in the distance. And beyond that were the lands of Evil. Clouds thundered endlessly and Malice rained down on its people. Because of this, Washington Realm was, too, overcast. Evil was spreading as the clouds got darker every day. Soon, there wouldn't be any more sun in the kingdoms of Washington.

Looking at these disarrayed empires made Prince Edward feel incredibly insignificant.

Where did he belong? His mind told him that he had a family with his father, Samson II, Seth of the Clear Waters, the Queen and King of Cullen. And, if he was counting, The Siren of the Rose. But his heart spoke differently. It wasn't complete.

His eyes found the expanse of the forest of Forks that resided in the middle of all the disorder. Without thinking, he clutched at his peasant shirt right above his heart. As he studied it further, he noted that all the roads from Cullen seemed to lead to Forks.

His Love did too.

* * *

**Did you notice I changed up my disclaimer? It's radical! Tell me what you think of it!**


	15. Unexpected Circumstances

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!)**

**When in doubt, read all about…**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Unexpected Circumstances**_

"No, absolutely not!" Rosalie chastised. "I locked that book away for a reason. And my reason needs to be respected." She fixed her son with a commanding look. He sighed in defeat and began to trudge up the stairs to his room.

Bella passed by with a load of laundry in her arms. "What book did you lock up?"

Rosalie waited until Hale was out of earshot before answering, "That enchanted history book your Grandmother Swan gave you. You were never quite fond of it, so I assumed you wouldn't miss it."

Bella set her basket down on a lounge chair, "Yes, that woman's overbearing personality has worn on me quite a bit. All she wants for me is to settle down with a '_nice Fae fellow'_ instead of '_running about the forest with your animal friends and careless Sisters.'"_ She mimicked her grandmother's drawl with exaggerated hand gestures. Rosalie giggled at her unguarded spirit. It was rare for Bella to make a witticism, but when she did, it was full on satire. In a different tone, she probed, "But why would Hale want it?" She began separating the delicate articles from the heavier fabrics, "But more than that, why would you keep it from him?"

Rosalie helped her sister sort, "One day a few years ago, I noticed he took an interest in it which I wouldn't mind, but it exposes his true family. I do not know what came over me, but I felt extraordinarily Jealous. I suppose I just want him to my- _our_- own child, not the King's." She closed her eyes and turned her head so Bella could not see her strong emotions. She smiled without humor before facing her sister again, "I have everything I could ever Hope for. A Loving man, Loving Sisters, a Loving son. My life is complete until I think of the society our son was born into, and it is not with me." Bella nodded her understanding and finished separating the clothes. She sat in a finely crafted ladder-back chair and motioned for her sister to continue. Rosalie started to pace, "I was with Emmett when _his_ son, Edward, had his betrothal decided. He is meant to marry a young spoiled thing from DeNali. What if that happens to Hale? What if he is forced into a Loveless marriage? What if they don't respect that his heart belongs to a man? He will be forever unhappy and alone. And all because he's meant to be the heir of the kingdom of Cullen!"

"Sister," Bella tried to reach up and grasp Rosalie's hand in comfort. "This…_anguish_ is all in Vain. Hale will be ready to take the throne and all that comes with it in his time. For now, let us enjoy his presence while he is with us. And when he rules, we will still be able to see him. He might even encourage us to stay as his counsel." Rosalie paused with a furrowed expression, but acknowledged the Faerie of Virtue's advice.

"Now," she continued, "we must put an end to this 'forbidden book' nonsense. If _my_ son wishes to read something, he most certainly may!" The Good Faerie of Beauty hugged her sister with a gentle laugh. For now, her worries were gone.

She then set her mind to the history book's location beneath the vanity in the next room. She summoned it from the image and it appeared in her awaiting hands. Bella called out to hale and he came scurrying down the stairs. His face lit up when he saw the textbook. He reached out to touch it, but pulled back to ask, "May I read it?"

Bella and Rosalie looked to one another and nodded in unison.

Hale took off with the book out the door and called back exuberantly, "Thankyou! I'llbehomeforsupper. Don'tworry,I'llbesafe!"

The Faerie of Virtue wrapped an arm around the Faerie of Beauty's slender waist and ducked her head to rest on her shoulder. Together they would Love him for as long as they had him.

~J&E~

The man of no name sat with a warring mind on the forest floor. He could hear the blood pumping through the veins of the surrounding animals and the flurry of scampering footfalls. All he could do was hear. No faunae came near him. He was not welcomed here.

He was alone.

With only his violent heart to keep him company.

He gathered from his intellect that he previously a Scholar of Knowledge. He knew things that his Mistress was not aware of. Simple things like physics, biology and philosophy. He questioned her integrity time and again with her manufactured legion of demons. He offered her advice on how to better her design, but she shook off his assistance.

As he sat in Forks with nothing but his thoughts, he realized that she never loved him. She set him on a fool's errand to find the boy, hoping he would destroy himself. She saw that he wasn't completely what she wanted. He was vicious or inhuman enough to satisfy her intentions.

With a mirthless laugh, he laid back on the moist ground. He felt and heard the pulse of the creatures beneath the surface working without cause. At this point, he felt as useless as a inconsequential bug burrowing in endless earth.

His only escape was to uncover who he truly was. Perhaps he could find some solace in his solitude. For now, he was the only one of his kind. But his Maria of Malevolence would perfect her craft and she would make her desired soldier. Through his mind's eye, he could see that she was sadistically sentimental. That was why she kept him alive. He was her first success. It was not to her liking, but his creation was indeed a victory. Bitterly, he now saw he was simply a puppet to her ploy. He willing aided her, hoping to please her in any way, but she shook off his opinions like he was a pesky bug. So she opened the door to let him free.

He was nothing but a gullible stepping stone.

But loneliness is a curious thing. The man of no name felt no absolution in his accomplishment of finding her boy. He couldn't turn him over now that he promised not to. It was against his morals.

_Or is it_, his heart asked. The blood pumped faster and clouded his eyes in red. It was a ceaseless battle with himself.

He answered back with his hands on his head, _Stop, go away. You will not hurt the little boy._

Before his heart could retort, a sudden disturbance came from where said boy had disappeared earlier. He heard the boy's pulse sing energetically. The man of no name's heart roared in hunger, but his mind kept himself in check.

The boy stepped out from the tall wild bushes and called out, "Man?" the word sounded like it was foreign to the boy. The man of no name smiled, happy for a break from the isolation. He lithely stood up, making the blonde boy jump slightly.

"I think I know who you are!" He told him excitedly. The boy had bookmarked a page with his finger in a large tome. He opened it quickly and spun the book around for him to see. It was an index of the Scholar of Knowledge followers

_Peter, III Division Intellect and I Degree Interpreter, of the Scholars Alliance _

_Abducted_

_Work of Evil_

Below the title was a clear illustration of his face. The only difference was the brown eyes and the naïve expression the picture. The man of a name traced the outline of it and mouthed, "Peter." The word felt natural, like it was there all along. He closed his red eyes and realized that he was the same. He was trapped in a mutated body with a murderous heart and no chance of a change.

This information did give him a closure, but also sent him into a deeper depression. He turned away from his identity and the boy to ask, "Why did you do this for me? You could've left me here without another thought. You must've known I wanted to kill you."

The answering voice was kind, "I can see that you have a kind soul. And though I'll admit I was trying to escape, I could perceive that you a broken, lonely person. Like Jacob of Black. You just needed someone to help you a little."

He was not familiar with this type of logic, but as an achiever in both Intellect and Interpretation, he was willing to learn. Perhaps he could find a way to reconcile the monster he had become. He turned back to the eager boy and nodded in understanding. He simply smiled with the vibrancy of youth.

"Peter of the Scholars, I am Hale of Forks. I am your new friend."

~J&E~

_A week later_

King Carlisle's birthday celebration for Prince Edward was what sent Anthony into a tailspin.

For the past days in Cullen, Prince Edward had enjoyed his time with his pseudo father and mother. They talked and laughed like a family should and a part of Prince Edward was filled with life. It was everything he ever wanted until he realized that he was becoming a man.

He had agreed to marry someone he had only met once of his own volition for the betterment of his kingdom. He began to wear the appropriate dress for a royal to appease King Carlisle. He formed every question diplomatically and every answer tactfully. He was finally becoming what everyone around him had hoped he would be.

He hadn't felt like this since his first venture to Forks. The sudden suffocation of his status weighed down. It closed over his heart and almost pulled Hale from it.

He couldn't let that happen.

So, without a word, he saddled Samson II and took off for Forks before he forgot that he was no longer Anthony.

* * *

**So Pete is a werewolf! Who woulda guessed that? And now Eddy's setting out for his lover boy.**

** But will he find him? Who knows?**

** I'm the author and **_** I **_**don't even know! We'll just see where the story decides to go, because this little monster is calling all the shots.**_**  
**_

**I've decided to call said monster, Bob. He seems like a Bob.**


	16. So Close

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!)**

**Song lyrics are not mine. (though I wish they were!)**

**If you're feelin' low, get in the know. (Read: hook yourself up by putting this story on alert. I've already gotten 25 of you, but it's not enough. You're like my personal brand of heroin!)**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: So Close**_

Trying to make oneself lost was easier said than done. There was much strategy on Prince Edward's part. Last time he found Hale he came from another direction. He move himself as far east as possible.

This time around, the forest wasn't quite so daunting. It was odd, but the sun seemed to shine brighter. The landscape suddenly became a rare, perfectly spring day. The underbrush was vibrant and the flowering trees grew in an array of luminous colors.

_Was this what is was like to be truly happy? _Anthony thought to himself. He shed his alter self quickly, it was easy with the comfortable peasant clothes he was wearing. _Maybe for the last time… _He refused to let this thought deter his happiness.

He was here and he was free. The only thing that could add to his excitement was to find Hale. And the answers to the Lost Prince.

Surprisingly, King Carlisle and Queen Esme spoke very little of their kidnapped son. When Prince Edward angled for information, they diverted the conversation to another topic. He quickly caught on and pulled from Queen Esme that she expected her son to come back home. This gave Prince Edward Hope that he could escape one day. Of course that day had not arrived, so he was taking matters into his own hands.

That required firstly finding Hale in an endless enchanted forest.

Every tree began to look the same and the tracks of scampering animals started to blend. He was finally lost.

Anthony closed his green eyes and listened for water. There was nothing.

He slid off Samson II and gave the white horse a reassuring pat. He took his reins and quietly guided him. Unsure, he walked farther northwest, searching for a river.

Instead he heard the distinct sound of talking.

And, surprisingly enough, _singing._

~J&E~

It was him.

Hale was there, standing before him. His blonde hair had grown out more and was slightly darker. He was taller and more mature. Still slightly gawky, but Anthony liked that. His feet were dirty and he wore plain threadbare clothes. He had decorated himself with forest-fashioned trinkets around his neck and wrists. He couldn't see his face and Anthony was glad, because he didn't want him to know that he was there.

Hale stood with someone else. They were positioned with a clear distance between them, like an unspoken wall. Yet he spoke to the other man like they were close. The tall man would answer with a nod. They seemed to be discussing something. Just when Anthony was about to crawl closer to hear what they were saying, Hale said louder, "Now let's put it all together." The man shook his head in dismissal, but Hale urged him, "It's easy. Here, I'll do it… _1, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, and spin!"_ Hale followed this blocking with fluid movements.

With a smile, Anthony realized that he was teaching the man how to dance. It was a completely different side of Hale that he never got the chance to see before, but it was quintessentially _him_. He danced with grace, like he was born with the skill.

He immediately began to imagine dancing with Hale. They would move together like they were one in the same. He didn't have to worry about being a prince and Hale didn't have to worry about being a peasant. They were simply together. He could almost feel Hale's body heat in the image. And this time, he wouldn't run away, he would kiss him in return. Consequently, another part of his body sprang to life and he quickly shuffled to hide it, out of reflex.

The tall man's head shot in his direction. Anthony wished he hadn't tied up Sam II a ways back because he was frozen, caught by murderous red eyes. The man was inhuman with pale skin and silver blonde hair. He looked at Anthony with a questioning glance. The action was humane and made Anthony gulp in much needed air. With an unknown courage, he raised a finger to his lips in a signal that the tall man stay quiet. He received this gesture with what looked like a knowing smirk and turned slowly back around, to not alert Hale.

"Peter, you have got to get this!" Hale continued, undisturbed. "How else am I show you my dream?" He faced Peter and Anthony gasped silently. He was beautiful. Bright blue eyes, gentle nose, strong chin and full lips. It was evident that he was still young, but he was going to be perfect one day.

Suddenly, Anthony felt strange. He was almost a man. And Hale was still a boy. There was once a time when he jumped to inform people that he was older than he seemed, but now he wanted to take it all back. The next person who asked, he would say he was _still _fifteen. Could that justify it? His fascination with Hale?

_Is it really a fascination?_ He asked himself. He knew it wasn't, but in this moment, it calmed his nerves.

"I even wrote a song for it." Hale's voice cut in on his doubt. "I haven't told Aunt Alice, although I'm sure she would be really happy." The man nodded knowingly. "It's very hard you know, putting words to feelings. But the more I thought about it, the easier it got. I would tell him, _I know you—_he would know it was me because I said that—_I walked with you once upon a dream." _Hale's melody was simple and free, it reminded Anthony of how he felt when he was with him.

He continued with the movements he did earlier and they fit perfectly. "_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do. You'll love at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

The danced stopped and his shoulders slumped forward. He faced the tall man again and told him plainly, "Yet I know it's true. That visions are seldom what they seem."

Anthony's heart sank. He had hoped he was talking about him like he did before. But now Hale no longer believed in his dreams.

With a passion, he stood from his hiding spot in the bushes and said clearly, "But I said it myself, we've met before!"

Hale spun around quickly and the world stopped.

* * *

**Yes, I'm just going to leave it there. Billy- no, Bob- told me that this was how it was gonna go down and I didn't want to get bitch-slapped, so I had to do it.**

**As you can imagine, he's very persuasive when he's holding a baseball bat and a mocha. **

**...That actually made no sense.**


	17. To Reaching that Famous Happy Ending

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!)**

_**Kudos to Stephen Schwartz and Alan Menken for writing "So Close" from **_**Enchanted**_**, which is inspiration for the chapter title. That song is a little bit of Disney greatness!**_

**You know, there are only so many ways you can describe Eddy's angelic face. See how I do it! **

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: …To Reaching that Famous Happy Ending**_

Hale blinked rapidly. For the first time he couldn't believe his eyes.

Then his mouth grew into a bright smile and his cheeks almost hurt from his happiness. He echoed his words from long ago, "Once upon a dream."

Anthony nodded in reply. He too broke into a wide smile, and Hale noticed it was as inexperienced as last time. The right side was lifted higher and made the corresponding eye wrinkle playfully. But the left corner of his lips fell ever so gently. To add to this imperfection, there were glaring red spots dotted across his forehead and thin red hairs were starting to poke out on his chin. But Hale liked these parts the best because it made him real. The rest of him seemed to wonderful to be true.

His hair had darken to a richer auburn shade and looked in a desperate need of a trim. The wind had blown it into a wild disarray like he had been riding quickly on horseback. His nosed arched aristocratically (Aunt Rosalie had taught him the difference) and his eyebrows curved with masculinity. His shoulders were wider and he carried himself with a tall conviction. Anthony had grown up.

This was no dream. It was the affirmation Hale needed.

He turned to his new friend, Peter of the Scholars, and asked if he would leave the two alone for the day.

Peter of the Scholars, in turn, gave a pointed look. Hale told him in a not-so-subtle whisper, "It's _him!_"

The half-wolf nodded with knowing eyes and faded into the soft shadows.

Hale looked back to his boy.

They were finally together.

The air seemed warmer than before. Gooseflesh crept up his arms and he shivered from something he couldn't identify. Anthony simply stared at him with luminous eyes. But the silence was broken quickly - they hadn't the time to spare.

"I wrote-"

"I searched-"

They laughed at their like minds. There was no insecurity, so Anthony continued on with authority because he was older.

"I searched for the river where we met, but I couldn't find it."

Hale fiddled with his wrist band. "My aunts have an invisible boundary around our house. They've made the border larger so I would have more space. The river is inside of it now. But always I cross over the line to meet with Peter of the Scholars. He's my friend even though he wanted to kill me. He is certainly Intelligent, but there are times when he doesn't know anything! Like singing. And dancing! I thought everyone understood these things, but apparently not. Unfortunately, I won't ever get to touch or hug or feel him, because then I'll die. But I don't mind because we are still friends. Although, he says I talk too much. But I don't! Maybe I do. I only have Lottie and Jacob of the Black to talk to, so sometimes I feel lonely. But you're finally here again, so I'm not alone anymore!" Hale threw his arms up as if this were the answer to everything.

Anthony smirked, "Sorry I asked…" He didn't comprehend half of what the blonde boy said, but enjoyed the speech nonetheless. It was the first time someone spoke to him without guard and it was wonderful to hear another's inner dialogue. Hale was just like him. They both were impulsive in the way they overthought. They were contradictions that fit perfectly together. With this, he too began to feel not so alone.

He took a tentative step forward. Then another. Hale joined him until they could feel each other's breaths on their skin.

Anthony's heart beat faster. Hale's heart sang.

The minuscule distance was torturous. Hale reached out and grabbed his boy's hand. Anthony followed suit and they clutched their souls between joined hands.

Hale was substantially shorter, yet with a surprising intensity, he sprang to kiss the lips of his heart's song. Anthony sighed and closed his eyes to enjoy the fantastical moment. It was a scene that was played out in both their imaginings and they both participated with fervid excitement. They were clumsy and inexperienced, but it was perfect. Hale let go of their intertwined fingers and pulled himself flush against his boy. Anthony wrapped his arms around the smaller boy to hold him forever.

Their quick pants added to the sounds of the birds singing high above them. Hale broke away to catch his breath and tilted his head to capture the image of Anthony's face against the background of the green forest. His eyes matched the trees and Hale knew he loved him.

"I wrote to you." Anthony looked at him with a sudden guilt. "Every day."

Anthony answered with a brief nod and turned his face away. Hale locked hands again, but the distance was no longer physical. "And you never answered." He accused.

"I know. After today, I won't be able to see you again. Tomorrow, I'll be a man. I'll have responsibilities to… my family." He wondered if he said too much, but as he spoke, the weight of his words sank into his mind.

"So… this is goodbye?" Hale answered his internal question. They both nodded without speaking and shared one last kiss. It was an indescribable pain. Hale felt his heart tear; the song ending in a cymbal crash.

Anthony pressed a longing kiss into Hale's hair and whispered, "_Please…be safe?"_

"_I promise," _Hale whispered in return. Somewhere in his pain, he thought of the connection to his boy and the coincidental passage-word over the boundary line.

Like waking from a vivid dream, Anthony was gone.

Hale rubbed his breaking heart as he crossed the invisible border.

An unknown wetness pooled in his eyes. Hale touched a gentle finger to his eyelashes. On his finger revealed a single tear drop.

* * *

** So Jazzy has gotten dumped for no reason. This seems oddly familiar. _New Moon_ goodbye scene ringing any bells?**

** And now he's crying! What is this, _Oprah_?**

**(Yes, that is another line from _Enchanted_. I seem to be on a roll today with these quotes...)**


	18. A Little Fall of Reign pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!)**

**Ya'll ready for this?**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: A Little Fall of Reign**_

Crying is a curious thing. The eyes swell up and the cheeks are pulled tight. A waterfall of rain comes from an impossibly small space and the throat goes sore from the strain of it all. Hale had never experienced anything like this, nor had any other Fae in existence.

_Curious_, indeed.

The forest blurred into a dizzying world of green and brown. It was hard to focus on anything except the immense feeling of pain coming from his heart. It beat at his back, his stomach, his legs, his head. It came from everywhere. So many emotions swirled and tangled in his mind. _Loss, agony, sorrow… Death, life, birth… Love, passion, devotion… Hatred, loathing, prejudice… agonydevotionloathingbirth…_

It was too much. Hale fell to his knees and screamed at the heavens.

There were now voices circling around him. Asking him, pleading him, assuring him…

"Sweetheart, what is troubling you - "

"—please come inside - "

"— we'll make you better - "

Warm, familiar hands began pulling him up, brushing his hair and drying his eyes. Hale reached out, searching for comfort, and folded himself into the soft fabric of his Aunt Rosalie's dress. Love surrounded him, but it couldn't stop the torrent of emotions invading his mind… _lossdeathpassionhatred… sorrowlifeloveprejudice…_

He gripped at her waist, needing something to hold him in the present, but nothing was there.

He opened his foggy eyes to find he was looking out his dark window. In his cold bed. Alone.

_Was it only a dream?_

No, the pain still emanated in his chest and his heart beat out a violent symphony. The weight of it gave the feeling of exertion - like when he would try to outrun Peter or Jacob of Black. He was panting even though his body couldn't move. It was the burden of the world on his shoulders, yet he couldn't do anything about it.

In the distance, he heard his aunts arguing. They were outside his room as they interrupted each other in a confusing tandem.

"Do you think the curse has begun?" Aunt Rosalie was concerned.

"No, I wouldn't be Seeing him if it had started. He is awake now." Aunt Alice was confident.

"Did you see his eyes? If I'm not mistaken, those were _tears_. How is this possible? Fae cannot produce tears!" Aunt Bella was confounded.

"We should ask Hale. He too, is searching for answers." Aunt Alice opened the door and a blast of warmth from the fireplace downstairs followed her. Hale shivered, the first movement he could make. She crossed the room and brushed his long hair back from his face. Aunt Rosalie and Bella appeared, holding each other's hands. They gracefully sat on either side of the bed and took his hands as well. Virtue, Song and Beauty surrounded him. The heaviness was lifted and his heart slowed. All that was left was his own pain.

Anthony left him. He was gone. He would never return.

This realization was beyond his eleven years, yet he understood it clearly like he had lived a lifetime.

There were no more tears, nothing else to express this foreign pain: heartbreak.

Aunt Alice gently patted his chest. She could feel it too. Slowly, Hale recognized the rhythm; she was trying to slow his heart's song. Once he thought of this, his aunt's Gift began to work. With a deep but shallow breath, Hale managed to say, "He's gone."

Three heads nodded in unison and understanding.

"I feel…" he started but had to take another calming breath, "Everything."

Aunt Bella clutched his hand, "Yes, and that it what gives you the Gift of Empathy."

~J&E~

The years passed in a tedious frenzy. Every day, Hale trained to become proficient in all areas of magic. Aunt Alice would say because it will be of "great importance" one day. Aunt Bella would say because "it's a Good thing to know Good things." And Aunt Rosalie would say not to ask "_why?"_ so much.

Hale no longer asked. He did what he was told and prepared for his Gifting Ceremony; the day when Good will bestow its patronage to him. The day that he will leave.

Aunt Bella told him that they will have to travel for the ceremony, yet the passages he read on the subject state that only family must be present for the ritual.

It was also clear that his Aunts were not his parents. They looked nothing like him nor each other.

They had been withholding information from him.

Hale had questions, but never asked. He remained obedient and attentive. He absorbed his lessons and excelled far past his aunts' knowledge by the time he reached fifteen.

He shared his experiences with his friend Peter, who would jot down hurried notes on the endless ream of paper Hale crafted when he was twelve. He healed Lottie's wing when it broke at age thirteen. He formed a companion out of Faerie Dust and bone, named Leah, for Jacob of the Black when he was fourteen. He cured Peter's nightly transformation into a wolf - so it only occur under a full moon - the week he was to leave for his Gifting Ceremony.

And from all this, Hale learned that nothing can be destroyed, only changed. It was the way of the world.

Hale changed too. He held himself tall with conviction against the emotions of the world on his shoulders. But the growing pain and unrest in the kingdoms took the once-permanent smile from his face. His concentration was overtaken by the demanding pressure that came from people of Washington Realm. In turn, he practiced each day to expel Good energy to those that were unfortunate enough to be under the gloom of Evil.

But it was too great a task for one person. The clouds of Turmoil crept over the once-bright Forest of Forks. It had been nearly a year since Hale had seen the sun. Something was coming. It is not a matter of _if_, but _when_.

By day, Hale trained, studied and practiced. At night, he trained, studied and practiced in a much different way: with Anthony.

Early on in the development of his Gift, Hale found he could sense other people from their distinctive emotive song. With that, he could also influence their behavior through this link. As soon as the full scope of his Gift was realized, he would search the lands in his mind and heart for Anthony's song.

Before he fell asleep, he would search. When he awoke, he would search. His eyebrows had become fixed in a state of constant stress because of this.

He would suddenly be held in deep thought during lessons.

He would rub at his heart when conversations became personal.

His aunts had questions, but they did not ask. They continued to teach and encourage their son however they could, but it was evident that he was longing for something more.

And Hale did find what he was looking for. It was the night before his thirteenth birthday when he discovered Anthony's recognizable tenor. It wasn't so much that he knew the people he touched telepathically by name as it was by familiarity of their heart's song. Anthony's was so very much like Hale's that it was almost a peace from the onslaught of it all.

That was the first night Hale dreamt of Anthony.

That was the first night Edward dreamt of Hale.

Every night since, they were inseparable. Sometimes the mirage of shared visuals were nonsensical. Sometimes they were poignant. Sometimes they were passionate. But they were together. It was the reprieve they both needed from their daily lives.

Prince Edward was learning to run a country. Hale was learning the country itself.

And though they were kingdoms apart, their time together was perfect.

~J&E~

To the west, under black clouds of Hatred, The Mistress of Malevolence had perfected her last hybrid of Evil. Her unstoppable army of unstoppable creatures was finally complete.

There were trials, yes, along the way to this perfection, but that was overlooked in her twisted happiness. She had long forgotten of her first mistake, Peter of the Scholars, and looked on at her last creation with the pride of a mother. She named her Victoria, a name worthy of praise. The sound oozed from her black lips as she kissed her new daughter's deep red hair. She held her tight against her side as Maria of Malevolence showed her prodigy the display of Washington Realm she had crafted.

She marked out where Victoria would attack as she picked up the miniature of Cullen Castle in her bony hand.

They were interrupted by a sudden appearance.

A messenger girl with short, unflattering blond hair materialized in the ballroom of Evil with a note. She floated forward with the grace of a Fae and lowered her gaze to deliver a letter with a royal crest embellished on the front. Maria of Malevolence smirked at the formality and ripped the seal open without thought. There is but one word:

_Begin. _

The Cullen Castle was crushed in her strong fingers and her eyes glowed red with excitement.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

** I bet you forgot all about our favorite, clinically insane, manic depressive, evil witch!**

**Well, I didn't. Swag.**


	19. A Little Fall of Reign pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS VERSION OF "SLEEPING BEAUTY" LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE DISNEY PLOT, SO THAT BELONGS TO THE BIG MOUSE. (Although I don't think Mickey would've imagined anything that I'm about to do!) **

**Arms, hands and legs must not leave the car for the duration of ride. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: A Little Fall of Reign pt. 2**_

Time is a curious thing. Some moments are tortuously long; the silence and the tension in the room becomes exceedingly uncomfortable. But some moments pass by all too quickly – the ones of great beauty that end in the blink of an eye. Then memory becomes hazy and unreliable. _Were his eyes that certain shade of blue? Did his lips feel that way? _

Prince Edward had never thought much of the passing of Time. It was always just another year and another celebration to him. He could count on his hand the instances he had truly cared about the stages in his life. Unsurprisingly, each of those occasions had involved Hale of Forks. And now, five years later, Prince Edward's sole wish was for his life to slow down again, so he wouldn't be hurtling into his unwanted future.

_Curious_, indeed.

Though Prince Edward fought to forget about his moments of happiness in the forests of Forks, he couldn't deny that he was inexplicably connected to Hale. It must've been magic. There was no other explanation for the vivid and colorful dreams he had been having for the past two years.

Lights were brighter, scents were more fragrant and skin was more sensitive in his beautiful dreamscape. It was a utopia of flowing trees and fresh air, but the true paradise was the Faerie boy that was with him. Hale would always speak his mind in their dreams. It was almost as if he had bottled up all his thoughts throughout the day so he could save them for only Anthony to hear during the night. Though Prince Edward often forgot in the morning what was spoken in the dreams, Anthony savored every word.

They talked about meaningless things, meaningful things and everything in between. There were times they didn't need to speak at all; their company was plenty enough. And then there were times that the silence was filled with their heavy breaths and their whispered devotion. Anthony spent those times with his lips fixed to Hale's mouth, tongue and neck. There were places behind Hale's ear that made him groan louder and Anthony had memorized them by heart. And Hale reciprocated his affection with equal fervor. That was always when Anthony's hips would begin to move. At first it was completely involuntary but then it quickly evolved into a dance of sorts. There was a certain tension and friction between their bodies. _If he thrust _this_ way then Hale would clutch his arm tighter but if he shifted _that_ way then Hale would gasp quietly in his ear_. Even though Prince Edward hated waltzing at balls, Anthony was an eager partner for this style of dancing. It left him panting when he woke with a pulsing erection in the morning, then he would have to dance with himself. And as he bowed for his solo performance, he would smile. The smile that made him both Edward of Masen and Anthony of Happiness.

It was a strange duality that the Prince of Masen developed. By day, he was a dutiful son holding up the family line. But by night, he was a carefree boy who shared a Love with the only person that knew his true self.

It was, of course, only a matter of Time before someone else noticed this too.

~J&E~

Captain Seth of the Clear Waters always prided himself of being intuitive.

He chalked it up to his Faerie lineage. Currently though, said Faerie lineage wanted nothing to do with him, but he still received his heritage with honor. He had shared his falling out with the Faerie Council with both Prince Edward and King Carlisle when he first arrived at the kingdom of Cullen. He spoke of the unwavering loyalty he had to the prince and how the Council was unappreciative of his shift in allegiance. As a son of the Clear Waters, he was to answer to the authority of Good above all else. And as a Quileute, he was to guard that power. But Seth had begun to see a world beyond the forests of Forks. He had been chosen by King Emmett to protect his only son - it was a position of integrity.

More than that, the people and architecture of royal life called to him in way that the magical world hadn't: it was real. There was no subjective power at work within the kingdoms of Masen and Cullen. The only governing force he could see came from the parliament and the social cohesion the people they ruled.

The Faeries of Forks told him he had lost his way. They said he had yet to witness the power of Fate.

He simply scoffed and left the Council without a glance behind him. He understood and respected his ancestry (it was why he kept his name) but didn't agree with their ways (this was why he took the human title "Captain"). No one but Seth seemed to comprehend this. In a sense, he was truly a lone wolf.

And, in turn, he did his best to bury that loneliness. He enjoyed Prince Edward's company, though it was clear that Prince Edward didn't feel the same way. He knew it wasn't personal, it was simply the fact that Prince Edward didn't want someone hovering over him every moment of the day. And if Captain Seth of the Clear Waters thought about, he supposed he wouldn't be too receptive to the constant surveillance either.

For the most part, his relationship to the prince was fairly inconsequential. Pleasantries were rarely exchanged and conversations revolved around the daily schedules. That of course didn't stop Captain Seth from voicing his witty commentary on life. As a Quileute, humor usually came with the territory of being a sentinel; it was the only way to expel the nervous energy of being constantly on guard. For what it was worth, everyone _but_ Prince Edward appreciated his unique outlook on the world. In fact, on more than one occasion, Kings Emmett and Carlisle would engage him in witty banter. It was in those moments that he felt truly at home with his decision to leave the Faerie Council. His new, unexpected family of human royals had accepted him more than his birth family.

Everyone, it seemed, but Prince Edward. To Captain Seth, it appeared as though the Prince of Masen had but one emotion: business.

So when Prince Edward let out a full-bellied laugh on a particularly sunny spring day two years ago, Captain Seth was more than taken aback. He was shocked.

His jaw dropped, "It wasn't _that_ funny!"

Prince Edward chuckled, "Everything you say is funny. It's so…off-center. You remind me of…" He didn't finish. He simply smiled. It was a smile that would've made maidens swoon.

Captain Seth smirked at the praise that the prince gave him, "I knew it. You're the type that likes to keep their laughter hidden. You save it for a rainy day." Then he comically glanced at the bright sky, "Err, _sunny_ day, as it were."

Prince Edward smiled again and from that moment on, they had something of a camaraderie. They certainly weren't swapping secrets, but they had evolved passed the superficial bubble that Prince Edward had originally placed them in. From this, Captain Seth realized that the prince simply had to be opened up and that someone else was helping him do it. His eyes almost seemed brighter and he spoke with more energy than before. If he kept this up, he be almost_ normal_, Captain Seth reckoned.

Of course, that had all changed when plans were being made for Princess Tanya's arrival to the kingdom of Cullen. This was meant as a preliminary visit before their marriage next year.

As Captain Seth sat in on King Carlisle's counsel with Prince Edward, he had once again witnessed another emotion on his face never before seen: Fear.

To all the world, it had looked as though Prince Edward was _afraid_ of marrying the princess of DeNali.

At first, Captain Seth scoffed. The girl was only fifteen. What could she possibly do to the twenty-year-old Edward? Bore him to death? For his own amusement, he would've liked to see that happen. But as he thought on this new display from the prince, he knew that there was more to it.

In the hall after the counsel, Captain Seth demanded to understand what put Prince Edward in such a state.

Under the ornate chandeliers and extravagant tapestries, Prince Edward quite literally fell apart. He slumped over and Captain Seth immediately caught him to protect his prince from the rest of the world. It was there that Prince Edward told him everything. He told him the reasons for his two trips to Forests of Forks. He told him about the Faerie boy he Loved. He told him about his realistic dreams. He told him he didn't want to be King.

And for all his humor, Captain Seth had nothing to say. He simply patted the prince's back, as though it would take away his pain.

It was for that reason that Captain Seth of the Clear Waters was not in any mood to greet Princess Tanya of DeNali when she arrived on a characteristically rainy day.

He knew her type. She was simply a pawn being used as a peace bargain. And a selfish one at that. He rolled his eyes at her rumored collection of china dolls and coordinating wardrobe. _Girls_…

But all thoughts suddenly disappeared the moment she entered through the front doors. Even though it was raining outside, there suddenly was sun in the Great Hall. It came from her golden hair. All the Happiness in the world came from her smile. Every color he saw came from her Light. His gaze was rooted in place, staring at her violet eyes. _He didn't even know eyes could look like that! _

One thing became startlingly clear: he was wrong. Fate was real. And it had led him to _her_.

* * *

**Dude, didn't see that one coming! Put your hands together for Sanya! (Or Teth or Clearnali or De Water...)**


End file.
